Consequências daquela noite
by aposentada
Summary: Atos impensados trazem consequências... algumas para a vida toda. Slash HPDM, mpreg. CONCLUÍDA!
1. Depois daquela noite, por Harry Potter

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Se pertencesse, vocês acham _mesmo_ que ele seria hétero?

Ele pertence completamente a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Ou até eu comprar dela.

( risada maligna)

N/A2: **Essa fic contém slash yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos. Se não gostar, caia fora antes de ler algo que não te agrade. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.**

Capítulo 1 :

Harry Potter acordou com dor de cabeça no dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

_Muita_ dor de cabeça. Tanta dor que demorou alguns segundos para se localizar no espaço e no tempo. Se sentando na cama e esfregando a cabeça numa inútil tentativa de suavizar a dor naquela região, tentando pensar como havia parado ali. Afinal, sua última lembrança fora de estar num banheiro... que coisa estranha, um banheiro... Com a cabeça dando fisgadas, decidiu parar de pensar. Doía.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Não encontrou concorrência alguma de seus companheiros de dormitório, porque simplesmente não havia nem sinal deles . Deviam estar por _aí._ Tomando café para tentar curar a ressaca, desmaiados em algum corredor num torpor alcoólico ou então agarrados em algum corredor com uma pessoa que mal conheciam. Harry deu uma risadinha enquanto se secava com a toalha. Definitivamente, não havia sido o único a ter uma noite _agitada._

O pensamento vindo não sei de onde deixou-o com um estranho gosto amargo na garganta. _Noite agitada?_, pensou, enquanto se vestia. _Num banheiro?_ Combinação estranha, sexo e banheiro. Tentou se convencer, enquanto se vestia, que era simplesmente uma alucinação... Teria sido aquela cerveja amanteigada? Que gosto estranho... Logo depois, ele havia começado a ficar bêbado muito rápido... Harry franziu a testa em concentração para lembrar-se de algo,_ qualquer coisa_, a mais, e a sua cabeça deu uma fisgada em protesto. Depois... ignorando as pontadas em sua cabeça enquanto saia do dormitório masculino em direção ao Salão Principal, tentou ter alguma lembrança... Mas depois, tudo se transformava num redemoinho de cores e cheiros... Um em especial, um perfume doce com cheiro de pecado, se sobressaia no meio de todos. Tornou-se tão forte que Harry quase foi capaz de senti-lo novamente. Junto com o cheiro veio uma sensação, um gosto estranho na garganta que foi descendo até o estômago, onde ficou, como se o rapaz tivesse comido alguma coisa podre. Como se fosse para lembrá-lo de alguma coisa. Harry parou quase às portas do Salão Principal, junto apenas com aquela estranha sensação que não passava.

Ele havia feito alguma coisa de _muito errado._

O pensamento reboou na mente dele como um trovão, clareando tudo, ou quase tudo. Naquele momento um cheiro agradável de mingau chegou ao nariz dele, e a única coisa maior que a dor de cabeça que Harry Potter era sua fome. Ele então foi apressando o passo para o Salão Principal, tentando ignorar o pensamento que martelava na sua cabeça: _você fez algo de errado, você fez algo de errado, você fez algo de errado... _

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, percebeu com certa surpresa que todos seus colegas estavam sentados à mesa. Simas conversando alegremente com Dino ao centro, Neville entretido com seu mingau e o Ron com um olhar meio perdido em algum lugar na mesa. Mais especificamente na direção de Hermione, que de vez em quando, olhava na direção dele e ficava da cor da bandeira da Grifinória. E voltava a olhar para o chão, morrendo de vergonha. Porque, Harry não podia imaginar.

Simas percebeu sua presença e acenou para que se sentasse junto a ele, Dino, Neville e Ron, que continuava com o olhar meio perdido na direção de Hermione. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Neville, de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, e se pôs a devorar o mingau a sua frente, faminto. Mas a vozinha não o abandonava: _você fez algo errado, você fez algo errado..._

"--- Harry, cara, você está bem? "

Era Ron que falava. Pelo visto havia saído de seu transe hipnótico, já que olhava com uma cara preocupada pra ele. Neville não levantara os olhos do mingau e Simas e Dino continuavam conversando sobre a festa de arromba do dia anterior.

"--- Que foi?" – perguntou Harry, tentando se fazer por desentedido, mas sabia que sua cara devia estar péssima. _Você fez algo errado..._

"--- Você está com uma cara péssima" – respondeu Ron, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do moreno – "Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

Harry não respondeu. Não sabia se devia contar ou não.

"Aconteceu, não foi?"- insistiu o ruivo. Ele conhecia Harry bem demais para saber quando algo estava errado.

Harry abriu a boca para falar " Não é nada", mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Ia ser justo mentir para Ron? A sensação estranha no seu estômago aumentava... Decidiu contar:

"--- Eu..." – fez uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas. Tomou ar e continuou – "Acho que fiz algo errado."

"--- Que tipo de coisa errada?" – perguntou Ron, parecendo genuinamente interessado

"--- Ontem, na festa. Mas eu..."

Mas ele nunca terminou a frase. Naquele exato momento, Harry levantou os olhos, talvez para encarar Ron, mas o par de olhos verdes encontraram um par de olhos cinzentos do outro lado do Salão, um par de olhos que faiscavam estranhamente.

Draco Malfoy.

Naquele momento, Harry lembrou-se de tudo.

O encontro com ele no meio no corredor.

A conversa estranhamente civilizada que tiveram.

O banheiro...aquela pergunta...

" Potter, você sabe que vai se arrepender disso amanhã, não sabe?"

E depois... E depois eles haviam...

Harry James Potter arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se finalmente da besteira que havia feito.


	2. Depois daquela noite, por Draco Malfoy

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter não pertence a mim... quem me dera...

Capítulo 2:

Draco Malfoy acordou sentindo enjôo.

MUITO enjôo.

Tentando pôr a cabeça em ordem e não vomitar ao mesmo tempo, tentou sentar-se no grande sofá da Sonserina, onde pelo visto havia adormecido. Não havia sido o único. Muitos garotos e garotas, não conseguindo sequer andar até seus dormitórios, haviam dormido, ou melhor, desmaiado ali mesmo. Se Draco não estivesse de porre, apreciaria a situação... Muito estavam seminus, alguns chegando a indecência.

Alguém se mexeu à direita do sonserino loiro e descabelado . Dormindo com uma cara de quem acabara de ter a melhor noite de toda a sua vida, estava Blaise Zabini, abraçado com uma Pansy Parkinson, esta sem a parte de cima das roupas. Draco sentiu seu enjôo se intensificar só de _pensar_ o que devia ter acontecido ao seu lado enquanto ele dormia. "Argh. Melhor nem começar", pensou o loiro, levantando-se para ver se melhorava o visual lamentável: estava descabelado, suado e com as roupas amassadas. Lamentável para um Malfoy ficar naquelas condições. E era tudo culpa daquele desgraçado do Blaise e sua "cerveja batizada". Enquanto descia as escadas rumo a um banho quente no seu dormitório, fez uma anotação mental para matar o desgraçado assim que tivesse condições. Por culpa do filho de uma elfa, estava ridículo, enjoado, com dor de cabeça e com as partes de baixo doloridas.

" Espera aí". Já sem metade da roupa, a mente deu um estalo. " Partes de baixo doloridas?"

Isso só podia significar que...

"--- POR MIL MALDIÇÕES!"

O seu berro furioso devia ter acordado metade da escola, mas ele não se importava. Agora ele não só iria matar Blaise Zabini, como submete-lo a tortura intensa antes da morte. Fez os cálculos do estrago debaixo do chuveiro: além de estar de porre, ainda havia transado com _alguém_, que provavelmente ele nem conhecia. Que maravilha." Mas quem seria?", pensou, tentando lembrar-se de algo da noite passada, _qualquer coisa, _que o ajudasse a saber a identidade do infeliz, para então lhe jogar um feitiço de memória ou até coisa pior. Esforçando-se para lembrar algo da noite anterior, subiu para o Salão Comunal.

Ali estava uma atmosfera de puro e simples constrangimento. Se Draco não estivesse preocupado demais em saber a identidade do imbecil que conhecera a única parte de seu corpo que continuava virgem, teria realmente rido muito com a situação. Emília Bulstrode vestia as roupas rapidamente, pulando em um pé só para colocar a saia, murmurando coisas imcomprensíveis para Ísis Meiouh, uma quintanista, que por sua vez, estava da cor dos cabelos dos Weasley. Julie Oddonn, uma irlandesa metida do sexto ano, xingava impropérios para Goyle, que continuava com sua usual cara de retardado, enquanto vestia a blusa. E Blaise olhava para Pansy extremamente constrangido, enquanto a garota procurava seu sutiã em meio a um grupo de garotos meio embolados no chão. O olhar de Zabini levantou-se e cruzou com o mortífero de Malfoy, que claramente dizia o quanto estava emputecido com ele. Mas do que depressa Blaise começou a andar para longe do outro, esbarrando nas pessoas, chutando outras, enfim, quase correndo para que Draco não o fulminasse com o Cruciatus ali no meio da sala.

Embora seus instintos o dissessem para matar Blaise Zabini ali no mesmo instante, Draco tentou se controlar o melhor que pode e virou-se para sair das masmorras e ir comer alguma coisa no Salão Principal. "Definitivamente, a moral dos meus instintos não está com nada", pensou o garoto, enquanto andava depressa para o Salão. Afinal, havia sido aqueles mesmos hormônios que noite passada o haviam feito...

Draco deu um suspiro pesado que deve ter abaixado o nível de oxigênio no corredor. O que diabos teria acontecido? Coçou a cabeça, num gesto involuntário para que as células cinzentas se lembrassem de alguma coisa. Será que alguém havia abusado dele? " Não", pensou o garoto. " Estaria doendo muito mais.". Mas o que diabos teria sido então? _Quem _havia sido? Draco tentava se lembrar...mas tudo de que se lembrava era de um cheiro provocante, um cheiro muito bom...quase palpável. Mais um pouco e poderia senti-lo.

Quando deu por si, suas pernas o haviam levado direto para o Salão. Entrou e foi direto sentar-se na sua mesa na Sonserina, para ver se conseguia comer alguma coisa. Não conseguia. O cheiro daquele mingau o enjoava...maldito porre. Enterrando o rosto nas mãos, tentou se concentrar e lembrar-se de algo. Mas não adiantava... Tudo o que se lembrava era aquele cheiro intoxicante... " É melhor desistir", pensou o garoto, finalmente entregando os pontos.

Foi quando Draco Malfoy levantou a cabeça e viu Harry Potter na mesa da Grifinória. Olhos verdes nos cinzentos.

Foi quando ele se lembrou de tudo.

O corredor...

O banheiro...

Aquela pergunta...

" Potter, você sabe que vai se arrepender disso amanhã, não vai?"

E depois... E depois eles haviam...

Agora ele se lembrava muito bem.

"Oh, Merlin."

Foi quando Draco Malfoy desmaiou.


	3. Um pouco de você em mim

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter e Cia. não pertencem a mim. Eu continuo pobre escrevendo sobre eles ou não. Quem ganha dinheiro com eles é tia J.K.. _Ai ai..._

Capítulo 3:

" Draco? Draco? Você está bem?" – a voz oca de Crabbe vinha do outro lado da porta do banheiro onde Draco Malfoy havia passado os últimos trinta minutos vomitando.

" Estou bem." – respondeu o loiro com voz pastosa, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa – " Não precisa me esperar."

" Se você acha..." – concordou Crabbe. Em seguida, Draco ouviu passos apressados se afastando do dormitório e descendo as escadas, com certeza para devorar o café da manhã o mais rápido que aquelas pernas de tronco de árvore permitissem. Apenas quando teve certeza que aquele gorila estava bem longe, levantou-se do chão de granito onde estivera ajoelhado e tentou restabelecer-se, jogando um pouco de água no rosto. Havia sido só um mal estar passageiro, estava tudo bem, tentou convencer-se. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, enxugou o rosto de traços delicados com a toalha e virou-se para sair do dormitório.

Não havia chegado nem a porta do banheiro quando um novo acesso de vômito subiu-lhe pela garganta, dando-lhe tempo somente para correr para o vaso sanitário de novo. Maldita ânsia de vômito que não o deixava em paz.

" Sr Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?" – a voz do professor de Poções, Severo Snape, ecoou pela masmorra úmida. O garoto de olhos verdes levantou a cabeça da poção verde-vivo a sua frente para encarar os olhos gelados do detestado professor.

" A poção do ressucitamento, professor "– respondeu Harry com um tom mal disfarçado de irritação na voz. A masmorra, normalmente silenciosa, ganhara como trilha sonora as risadinhas dos sonserinos, divertindo-se antecipadamente pelo seu esporte predileto, ver o diretor de sua casa caçooar do Cabeça Rachada.

" Só em seus sonhos, Potter" – disse Snape num tom de fina ironia. As risadinhas aumentaram de volume, algumas chegando ao escandaloso – "O resultado final dessa poção teria que ser verde-claro e não..." – Snape estendeu a cabeça para ver melhor a poção de Harry, e seus labios finos e brancos curvaram-se num sorriso divertido –" ... verde-vivo." – Fez um simples gesto de varinha com a mão ossuda e a poção de Harry desapareceu. Emília Bulstrode deu algo parecido uma gargalhada no fundo da sala enquanto Snape voltava à sua mesa, resmungando satisfeito algo como " Mais um zero para sua coleção", deixando um Harry Potter cheio de fúria contida na mesa, com Hermione Granger tentando acalma-lo.

Algumas mesas atrás do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, uma certa pessoa não achava a menor graça na cena. Quer dizer, achava, mas não tanto quanto acharia a 2 meses atrás. Draco Malfoy, tentando ignorar o crescente enjôo que sentia ( e as vozes estridentes de Julie Oddonn e Pansy Parkiston ao seu lado), observava cuidadosamente cada ato irritado que o moreno grifinório fazia, desde de seu gesto aborrecido consultando o relógio até sua impaciência para colocar os livros na mochila, socando todos com raiva lá dentro.

Há 2 meses, mais especificamente quando descobrira que passara a noite com Potter na festa ( que por sua vez já era tratada como se fosse uma lenda), Draco estranhamente sentia-se ligado a ele. Claro que sua primeira reação foi susto, seguido por raiva, nojo e a agora... ele não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Ele tinha conhecimento que o grifinório também sabia que haviam ficado juntos, pela cara de horror que fizera _naquela_ manhã no Salão Principal, ou pelo menos o que Draco conseguira captar antes de cair duro no chão. O sonserino não havia falado nada com ele sobre aquela noite, muito pelo contrário. Aquilo havia sido uma noite para ser esquecida, um erro para ser apagado. O fato de não ter falado com ele sobre _aquilo _durante aqueles dois meses exigira todo o seu auto-controle, já que ele queria saber...

Draco sabia que não havia sido só a bebida. A bebida havia ajudado muito, é claro, já que nenhum dos dois em condições normais agarraria o outro em um banheiro. Claro que o sonserino sabia disso. Mas havia uma vozinha pertubadora na sua mente, que dizia em alto e bom som que a bebida havia sido só uma justificativa... _"Você nem estava tão bêbado assim... " _ E naqueles últimos dias, a vontade de falar com o moreno havia sido quase incontrolável. Como se algo os puxasse, os unisse contra a sua vontade, com se...

O som estridente da sineta arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Forçando-se a parar de pensar _naquele _assunto, arrumou a mochila de forma bem pouco delicada, jogou-a sobre os ombros e rumou para a saída, tendo duas faladeiras Pansy Parkinson e Julie Oddonn em seus calcanhares.

Antes de alcançar a porta, porém, ele sentiu.

Foi como se o enjôo que sentia desde manhã começasse a avulumar-se e crescer, enchendo seu estômago e subindo pela sua garganta, numa sensação sufocante. Então tudo começou a confundir-se e misturar-se, num redomoinho de cores e sons enlouquecedor. E tudo começou a ficar negro...

A última coisa que Draco Malfoy sentiu antes de desmaiar foram as mãos de Pansy tentando evitar que ele caísse. Depois, tudo escureceu completamente e ele perdeu os sentidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco estava confuso. Que voz era aquela? Ele a conhecia de algum lugar, mais não lembrava aonde...e onde diabos ele estava?

" Sr. Malfoy? O senhor está bem?"

Agora ele se lembrava... sim, ele havia desmaiado na aula de Poções...maldito enjôo... e agora devia estar na...

" Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Inclinada diante dele estava Madame Pomfrey, com uma espécie de ampola em suas mãos, olhando apreensiva para ele. Estava deitado em uma das camas da enfermaria, e o sol pelas cortinas abertas era intenso.

" O que houve comigo?", ouviu-se perguntar com voz embargada. A expressão da enfermeira mudou de repente, tornando mais austera.

" Precisamos conversar, Sr.Malfoy."

" O que houve?"

" Uma coisa muito séria. E muito rara." – a voz da mulher pareceu reboar no ambiente silencioso. Sentindo que a coisa era mesmo séria, Draco sentou-se na cama, de frente para a mulher. De repente seu sexto sentido despertou e ele se arrepiou todo ao sentir a sensação já conhecida de tempos passados.

Algo estava errado. _Bem _errado.

" O que houve?", perguntou pela segunda vez, a voz estranhamente rouquenha. _Algo está errado... _

Pomfrey levantou-se da beirada da cama de onde o sonserino estava, as feições claramente demonstrando preocupação. Draco reparou que ela ainda segurava a ampola.

" Sr.Malfoy..." – começou ela, a voz hesitante – " Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta extremamente indiscreta, mas é _essencial _que o senhor a responda."

" Dependendo da pergun..."

" Sr. Malfoy, você andou se deitando com algum amiguinho seu nos últimos dois meses?" – Pomfrey mal esperara ele terminar ele falar e soltou a frase em uma só respiração, claramente nervosa.

Draco gelou. A única pessoa que ele transado era Potter, mas Pomfrey não tinha necessidade real de saber isso... Por que ela estava perguntando aquilo, afinal?

" Sr.Malfoy, volto a perguntar: O senhor se dei..."

" Eu entendi a pergunta! Por que quer saber isso? O que eu tenho?" – disparou Draco como uma metralhadora, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada segundo que passava. Será que Potter havia lhe passado alguma doença ou algo do tipo?

Pomfrey inspirou profundamente e começou a rodar a ampola nas mãos. Draco reparou que ela estava cor de rosa.

" Sr.Malfoy..." – começou, cuidadosa – quando o senhor chegou aqui, pensei em lhe administrar uma poção especial para despertar, já que os Enervates comuns que o professor Snape lhe aplicou não foram suficientes. De repente, eu percebi que Enervates só não funcionam em pessoas em duas situações... – Pomfrey inspirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para Draco firmemente – Quando a pessoa está morta ou então quando...

" O que eu tenho, afinal?" – perguntou Draco angustiado, interrompendo a enfermeira. Essa se limitou a lhe olhar e inspirar outra vez, continuando, num tom mais tranqüilo agora:

" Eu fiz um teste especial no senhor, sr. Malfoy " – Draco nem mais respirava a essa altura – " Normalmente não o aplico em homens, mas como o senhor tinha todos os sintomas, resolvi fazer... além disso, já havia acontecido isso antes com outros bruxos, então eu pensei que o senhor..."

" O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?" – berrou Draco saltando da cama, já completamente desesperado e sem paciência. Pomfrey largou a ampola numa mesinha e segurou-o nos braços, tentando acalma-lo:

" Sr. Malfoy...acalma-se...por favor...senhor..." – visto que Draco continuava muito agitado, resolveu soltar tudo de uma vez:

" SR. MALFOY! – chamou-o um pouco mais alto do que o costume, e Draco olhou direto para ela, olhos cinzentos nos castanhos claros – " Acalme-se, Sr.Malfoy, ou pode prejudicar o bebê!"

Seguiu-se silêncio. Draco se soltou dela e desabou sentado na cama, a mente tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir...

" O quê?" – perguntou, num tom baixo e silencioso de quem não acredita em algo. Pomfrey se aproximou dele delicadamente e sentou-se ao seu lado, uma mão ossuda segurando a sua e a outra na sua barriga:

" O senhor espera uma filha de dois meses, senhor Malfoy."

Para Draco, foi como se tudo se estilhaçasse num toque. Não era possível...simplesmente não podia... ele e Potter...

" A senhora tem certeza?" – perguntou baixinho. Pomfrey apontou com a cabeça a ampola cor de rosa em cima da mesa.

" Absoluta. O teste é infalível."

Para Draco, a cena parecia irreal. Ele ouvindo que iria ser pai...ou mãe... ah, um genitor de uma coisinha que estava no seu ventre... O fato dele ser homem nem era problema, afinal gravidez masculina era uma coisa conhecida pela ciência bruxa... Rara, mas conhecida. Agora, os problemas nem eram esses,mas sim o pequeno fato de que o outro pai da pequena vida que estava dentro dele era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o maior inimigo de sua família.

Harry Potter.

Draco nem percebeu quando as lágrimas chegaram ao seu rosto, nem mesmo notou que instantes depois estaria chorando compulsivamente nos braços de uma surpresa Madame Pomfrey. Ele só pensava em quanto realmente parecia ele estava perdido.

Parecia mesmo o fim.

CONTINUA...


	4. Conversa, choro e queixo caído

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Vocês sabem que Harry Potter não pertence a mim! _Ainda._

Capítulo 4:

"--- Como exatamente é a gravidez masculina?"- perguntou um ainda tanto trêmulo Draco Malfoy, abraçando os joelhos. Madame Pomfrey olhou de relance para o jovem aluno e sentiu pena do garoto. "_Merlin, ele tem apenas 17 anos e já vai ser pai!". _ComoDraco quase tivera um ataque nervoso ao saber de sua condição, Madame Pomfrey achara melhor deixar o aluno sobre supervisão na enfermaria. Embora fosse impossível ele sofrer um aborto, as conseqüências do estresse poderiam se manifestar de forma nada agradável no bebê. "_Se nascer saudável já vai ser um milagre..._ "

"--- Madame Pomfrey?" – Draco chamou a pensativa bruxa que olhava além da janela, em direção ao campo de quadribol, onde o sol dava os seus últimos suspiros. Pomfrey sobressaltou-se e olhou mais atentamente para ele:

"--- Sim, senhor Malfoy?"

"--- Eu perguntei como é exatamente a gravidez masculina" – repetiu o loiro, deixando cada palavra escorrer para fora da boca como se fosse uma poesia." _Afinal, Malfoys são finos até mesmo nas piores situações"_, pensou Draco, passando a mão esquerda no cabelo. Um instante depois, se censurou por pensar em finura naquela ocasião. "_Você, esperando um filho do pior inimigo da sua família, ainda se dá ao luxo de ser elegante?_ "

"--- Eu já falei, senhor Malfoy" – começou a advertir Pomfrey, a cara amarrada, livrando Draco de levar um sermão da sua consciência – ", que contarei mais detalhes sobre a sua situação _desde..."_ – Fez uma pausa para respirar. Quando voltou a falar, seu tom veio dobrado em seriedade – "_Desde_ de que o outro pai esteja aqui."

E calou-se. Draco não falou mais nada também, e a enfermaria mergulhou em silêncio. De repente, o sinal agudo que o sonserino conhecia desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts tocou, liberando centenas de alunos de suas aulas. Acima das cabeças do adolescente e da medi-bruxa, milhares de passos ecoavam em direção ao Salão Principal. A ausência de Draco no jantar não passaria despercebida pelos grifinórios, claro. "_E nem ao outro pai da minha filha"_. Draco sentiu uma ligeira contração no estômago. Era muito estranho pensar em Harry como " o outro pai da sua filha"." _Por Morgana, já estou chamando ele de Harry! _"

Definitivamente, não ia dar para esconder isso de Pomfrey muito tempo. Mesmo que não contasse quem era o outro pai, quem garantia que as próprias feições da menina não revelassem isso, quando nascesse? Ou, pior, se Harry abrisse a boca, levantando a hipótese ( verdadeira) de que ele era o tal pai, quando visse a sua barriga? "_Ah, Merlin..."_ Draco olhou para a enfermeira, que agora arrumava alguma coisa nas prateleiras de remédios. De repente, a última e desesperada tentativa lhe ocorreu. Talvez nem sobrasse bebê nenhum para contar história.

"-- Huuummm... Madame Pomfrey?" – ia precisar propor isso com muito cuidado.

"--- Sim, senhor Malfoy?" – a enfermeira se virou e encarou os olhos do sonserino. Olhos castanhos nos azuis. Draco respirou fundo e reuniu coragem para falar:

"--- Sabe... você não acha que um bebê nessa época da minha vida me atrapalharia muito?"

Os olhos de Pomfrey pareceram se incendiar:

"--- Atrapalhar como, senhor Malfoy?"

"--- Bem, nos estudos eu... "

Mas Draco parou a frase no meio do caminho ao ouvir a negativa da medi-bruxa:

"--- Se está falando de um aborto, pode esquecer, senhor Malfoy." – e voltou a virar-se para as prateleiras.

Draco levantou-se num salto, indignado. A cama rangeu e Pomfrey virou-se rapidamente para o aluno:

"--- Senhor Malfoy, não se levante bruscam... "

"--- Será que você não vê?"- interrompeu-a Draco, exasperado. – "Um bebê vai... vai arruinar a minha vida! Ter um filho no meio no ano letivo ia ser o fim!"

"--- Sejamos francos, senhor Malfoy" – começou Pomfrey, sentando Draco a força de volta na cama. O sonserino nem teve tempo para reclamar, pois Pomfrey já recomeçara – "O senhor pouco se importa verdadeiramente com os estudos" – Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu, pois Pomfrey continuava –"..., mas sim com o que sua família vai dizer quando souber da menina." – Draco olhava de olhos arregalados para ela – "Principalmente o seu pai." – Lucius Malfoy fugira no ano anterior de Azkaban, e embora não fosse oficial, todos sabiam que ele estava de volta a Malfoy Manor, como braço direito de Voldemort.

Draco olhava direto para o chão, sem voz. Pronto, era o fim. Sua máscara caíra. De fato, ele andava apavorado só com a idéia de que o pai soubesse da sua gravidez. Nem queria saber o que o patriarca dos Malfoys faria. "_Principalmente se soubesse quem é outro pai..._ ". O garoto engoliu em seco e passou alguns instantes sem emitir nenhum som. E quando falou, a voz não passava de um fiapo do que já tinha sido um dia, em nada lembrando o tom prepotente que costumava usar:

"--- Mas...não...eu... "

"--- Não, senhor Malfoy." – Draco olhou para ela e foi capaz de jurar que havia visto os seus olhos castanhos marejados, mas a impressão se foi tão depressa quanto havia vindo – "Mesmo que desse..." – nesse ponto a voz dela perdeu a dureza e tornou-se mais gentil, ao ver que o sonserino estava a beira das lágrimas novamente – "Mesmo que pudesse, só poderia fazer o aborto aos 5 meses, por causa de termos biológicos. E isso... isso seria assassinato. A menina já seria uma vida." – Nesse ponto ela parou, suspirando profundamente.

Draco enxugou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas teimosas que vinham. Agora ele estava mesmo _bem_ ferrado.

"--- Então...então não tem como...?"

"--- Não, senhor Malfoy. É impossível." – E depois de uma pausa, a medi-bruxa concluiu – " O senhor terá essa menina, queira ou não."

" _O senhor terá essa menina, queira ou não."_ Aquilo parecia uma sentença de morte. Parecia não, _era. _Draco apoiou o rosto nas mãos, desconsolado, quase chorando de novo. Foi quando Pomfrey, inesperadamente, passou os braços em torno das costas do jovem rapaz, numa atitude de comforto um pouco desajeitada. O jovem, embora surpreso, não rejeitou o apoio. Foi quando Pomfrey disse, numa voz macia:

"--- Senhor Malfoy... – fez uma pausa, aparentemente procurando as palavras certas – " O senhor não vai conseguir criar uma criança sozinho." – inspirou profundamente e depois terminou – " O senhor precisa me dizer quem é o outro pai dessa menina."

Seguiu-se silêncio. Madame Pomfrey olhando piedosamente para o jovem à sua esquerda e Draco pensativo, ainda com o rosto apoiado nos pulsos. Depois de alguns minutos sem fala, Draco finalmente se pronunciou, a voz abafada entre as mãos:

" --- Harry Potter."

A boca da medi-bruxa literalmente caiu de espanto. Depois de alguns segundos de perplexidade, Pomfrey reagiu:

"-- Como? Senhor Malfoy, eu escutei direito?"

" --- Escutou perfeitamente bem" – Draco levantou a cabeça, os olhos sem brilho, e olhou para Pomfrey – " Sabe...eu e ele ficamos bêbados, e uma coisa levou a outra, e aí..."

" ---Tudo bem, eu entendo." – a enfermeira ainda tinha uma ligeira impressão de espanto no rosto quando levantou e foi até a janela. Passaram-se alguns minutos. Do lado de fora da enfermaria, ouvia-se os alunos jantando. Draco nunca soubera o quanto eles faziam barulho.

" ---Senhor Malfoy?" – Pomfrey voltara de sua reflexão na janela e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Draco. – "Preciso que me ouça com muita atenção, tudo bem?"

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

"--- Eu irei falar com o professor Dumbledore após o término do jantar" – Draco ouvia tudo muito quieto, a mão esquerda inconscientemente pousada na barriga –" Ele decidirá o que fazer a respeito do bebê. Até lá, não comente esse assunto com ninguém em hipótese _alguma._ "

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Não iria falar de qualquer forma. A medi-bruxa voltou a falar:

" ---O senhor poderia falar com o senhor Potter a respeito do..."

" ---Não!" – exclamou Draco aflito-" De jeito nenhum! Ele nun..."

" ---Tudo bem, tudo bem." – Pomfrey tranqüilizou-o, a mão acariciando de leve a barriga do rapaz – " Eu entendo. Falarei com o professor Dumbledore a respeito disso também."- Ela fez uma pausa, e as palavras pareceram flutuar no ar. – " Pode ir agora. Vá, vá para o jantar."

Draco levantou-se, obediente, e rumou para a porta. Quase saindo, porém, lembrou-se:

" --- Madame Pomfrey?" – chamou, hesitante.

" ---Sim?" – a enfermeira virou-se para encará-lo.

" --- O que falo se me perguntarem o que tive?"

Pomfrey sorriu cúmplice. Draco não pode evitar retribuir. Naquele dia, parecia ter se formado uma estranha ligação entre os dois. Não tão forte quanto a que tinha com Harry, mas...era uma ligação, de qualquer forma.

" --- Pressão baixa" – disse enfim, mais como um suspiro. – " Agora vá para seu jantar."

Draco fez uma confirmação silenciosa com a cabeça e saiu pela porta, desaparecendo pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.


	5. Grande notícia

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Não, Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Se pertencesse, Harry e Draco teriam um caso, Ron e Hermione já namorariam desde o terceiro ano e o Snape estaria saindo com a Sibila.

Sim, foi isso que vocês leram.

Capítulo 5:

Harry Potter chegou à estátua de fênix que guardava a sala de Alvo Dumbledore. Deu uma olhada de relance ao redor e viu três corredores na mesma situação: vazios. Os estudantes da escola já haviam todos ido para seus dormitórios após o jantar. Bem, _quase_ todos. Lá estava ele lá, afinal.

Pouco depois do término do jantar, McGonagall lhe alcançara no final da escadaria que levava a Torre da Grifinória e lhe dissera, num tom rápido e baixo, que fosse a sala do diretor imediatamente. Não falara sobre o assunto; embora Harry tenha lhe olhado indagador, ela continuou com a mesma expressão sisuda e... apreensiva? Aquilo havia sido estranho, muito estranho. Normalmente, se Dumbledore fosse lhe dar notícias da Ordem, McGonagall lhe comunicaria em particular, pedindo para ele ficar depois da aula ou coisa assim. Não ia abordá-lo em frente a dezenas de estudantes. Harry sentia algo esquisito no olhar da professora enquanto a acompanhava até o escritório do diretor. Algo lhe dizia que, daquele vez, não era algo comum.

Alguma coisa estava _errada_. Bem errada.

"--- Aqui estamos, Sr. Potter." – disse McGonagall de repente, sobressaltando Harry e tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – "O senhor continua sozinho a partir daqui."

"--- Mas... e a senhora?"

"--- O Professor Dumbledore quer conversar a sós com você"– disse McGonagall, ajeitando os óculos. Algo estava diferente na expressão dela quando olhou diretamente para o grifinório. Em todos os anos de escola, Harry vira pouquíssimas vezes a professora modificar a expressão austera. E essa era uma delas.

"--- Qual é o assunto?" – perguntou o garoto nervoso. Porque McGonagall ia ficar de fora da conversa? Ela também era uma integrante da Ordem, um das principais líderes. Sabia de todos os planos e segredos. Sabia até da profecia. Agora, ela não participaria de uma reunião?

"--- Já falei que o assunto é com o Professor Dumbledore e você" – cortou McGonagall, ríspida. – "A senha é balinhas de mel. Agora, se me dá licença, boa noite."

A diretora da Grifinória girou nos calcanhares e seguiu de volta pelo corredor que tinha vindo, deixando um Harry Potter com os pensamentos completamente embaralhados. O que será que Dumbledore ia conversar de tão importante que nem McGonagall podia conhecer? Só havia uma forma de saber, no final das contas.

"--- Balinhas de mel" – disse o garoto. A estátua de fênix se deslocou e deu passagem.

"--- Onde será que ele está?" – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, aborrecida com o atraso de Harry, sentada em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa do diretor. Ao seu lado, estava um vermelho Draco Malfoy, que não sabia para que lado olhar.

"--- Minerva foi chamá-lo." – respondeu Alvo Dumbledore. – "Devem estar chegando."

"--- O senhor contou para ela?" – Draco Malfoy havia acabado de falar, a primeira vez desde que pusera os pés na sala do diretor. Dumbledore olhou para o garoto com seus olhos azuis brilhantes ; Draco sentiu-se encolher na cadeira.

"--- Não." – respondeu ele. A notícia da gravidez do jovem sonserino havia sido surpreendente para ele. Sabia praticamente de tudo o que ocorria em Hogwarts, contudo... aquela notícia havia sido realmente inesperada.

"--- Não?" – perguntou Draco de novo.

"--- Não. Embora tenha plena confiança em Minerva, acho que esse assunto necessita de ser conhecido pelo menor número de pessoas possível, pelo menos por enquanto."

Seguiu-se silêncio. Alguns minutos passaram vagarosamente. Madame Pomfrey olhando o tempo todo para a porta, Dumbledore olhando o sonserino acuado em sua frente e Draco tentando olhar para tudo, menos para o diretor de Hogwarts.

Pomfrey rompeu o silêncio:

"--- Por Merlin, onde está esse garoto?"

"--- Acalme-se, Papoula" – disse Dumbledore, conciliador – "Ele já deve estar ..." – ouviu-se batidas surdas na porta do escritório. Draco suspirou pesadamente, tenso. Dumbledore sorriu. – "Ele chegou."

Com um rangido, a porta do escritório do diretor se abriu e um Harry Potter descabelado ( como sempre) entrou por ela.

"--- Boa noite, Professor Dumbled..."

A voz morreu quando viu as duas outras pessoas na sala.

Numa cadeira, a frente do diretor, estava Pomfrey, olhando aborrecida para ele. E na outra encontrava-se ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, justo a pessoa que o grifinório menos gostaria de encontrar para o resto da sua vida. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento antes que Draco rompesse a ligação, corado, e se recostasse de novo na sua cadeira, um pouco nervoso, passando a mão involuntariamente na barriga. Era impressão sua ou o bebê estava chutando?

"--- Harry, finalmente aqui." – saudou Dumbledore – "Venha, junte-se a nós."- acrescentou, apontando uma cadeira de espaldar alto do lado de Malfoy. Harry demorou uns segundos para entender a fala, tamanho era seu espanto daquela dupla tão desigual estar ali.

"--- Deve estar se perguntando o que Madame Pomfrey e o Sr. Malfoy estão fazendo aqui"- comentou Dumbledore, o olhar indo de Harry para Draco, num movimento sem trégua.

"--- Bem...é...estou sim." – Harry olhou para os dois lados, como que para ver se a bizarrice que estava vendo não era uma ilusão. Não era.

Silêncio. Dumbledore olhava do grifinório para o sonserino, pensando em como falar do estado para o loiro para Harry sem que ele tivesse uma síncope. Quando havia decidido que ia comunicar-lhe da forma mais suave possível, Pomfrey atropelou-o:

"---Desculpe, diretor, mas essa situação não pode continuar assim. É a segurança e a saúde de um dos meus alunos." – Virou-se para Harry, os olhos brilhando como duas jóias – "Potter, o Sr.Malfoy está..."

"--- Papoula, vamos com calma" – interferiu Dumbledore quando Pomfrey estava prestes a pronunciar a palavra fatal. Do lado de Pomfrey, Harry olhava para ele como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Draco afundara ainda mais na cadeira.

"--- Diretor! É a saúde de um dos meus alunos sob minha responsabilidade!" – Apontou com a cabeça para Draco – "Ou o senhor pensa que ele, _e não somente ele"_ – argumentou destacando sutilmente a sentença- "...está tenso com essa situação?"

"--- Não somente _eles_, Madame." – o tom de voz de Dumbledore tornou-se mais intenso. Por sua vez, Harry entendia cada vez menos. _" Não somente ele?_"

"--- CHEGA!" – Agora Draco havia mesmo ficado aborrecido. Tanta enrolação para quê? Ele ia saber da mesma forma... Baixando o tom, acrescentou – "Deixa que eu mesmo conto."

Pomfrey e Dumbledore se calaram de imediato. Draco virou-se na cadeira para encarar Harry mais de frente, pensando em como falar _aquilo_ para ele. Mas no momento em que olhos verdes encontraram os olhos cinzentos, faltou ao sonserino ar – e palavras. Seria necessário apenas uma sentença para fazê-lo entender tudo, porém... A mente do loiro pareceu de repente vazia e oca. Não conseguia realmente reunir a coragem necessária para falar.

"--- Eu... você...quer dizer, nós...nós..."

"--- Sr. Malfoy?" – Draco finalmente desviou o olhar de Harry e focalizou Madame Pomfrey, com uma expressão que se podia chamar de maternal – "Acho que seria melhor contar eu mesma."

Draco simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e recostou-se no sofá. Harry virou-se para a enfermeira, com uma sensação muito estranha na garganta. _Algo está errado..._ Foi quando Pomfrey olhou nos olhos dele e disse as sete palavrinhas que iam mudar sua vida para sempre:

--- O senhor Malfoy espera uma filha sua.

CONTINUA...


	6. No escritório

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Ok, nem preciso falar, né?

HARRY POTTER NÃO PERTENCE A MIM!

Capítulo 6:

_" O senhor Malfoy espera uma filha sua."_

Incrível como sete palavras, apenas _sete_ palavras, mudam completamente a vida de uma pessoa.

Principalmente se essa pessoa for Harry Potter.

Dumbledore e Pomfrey haviam falado sem parar durante uma hora, explicando tudo sobre a nova situação dos garotos. Pomfrey principalmente. Ficava martelando sem parar, lembrando aos garotos como a gravidez masculina era altamente instável e perigosa, tanto para Draco quanto para a menina. A enfermeira repetia o tempo todo que eles precisariam ficar unidos e protetores ( Draco afundou ligeiramente na poltrona de encosto alto nessa altura da conversa), nem que fosse pura e simplesmente para o bem da criança. Também dissertava sobre os perigos do estresse sobre o bebê, praticamente implorando para que os dois, pelo menos nos sete meses restantes da gestação, deixassem o orgulho de lado e não brigassem, dessem uma trégua.

Basicamente o monólogo de Pomfrey girara em torno desses tópicos durante a última hora, interrompido apenas por breves monossílabos de concordância do diretor. Mas Harry não ouvia nada, não prestava atenção. Não _conseguia _prestar atenção talvez fosse a expressão mais correta.

_" Oh, Merlin. Não pode ser..." _

Quando, naquele dia fatídico no Salão Principal, percebera que realmente havia se entendido _bem demais_ com Draco na noite anterior, sua pressão baixara bruscamente, é verdade. Na verdade, achava que Ron e Hermione só não haviam percebido que havia algo errado com ele porque naquele exato momento o sonserino resolveu desmaiar do outro lado do salão, muitíssimo provavelmente por não ter exatamente o que se pode dizer de resistência a emoções fortes, digamos assim. E todas as atenções dos alunos se voltaram para ele, e os melhores amigos não foram exceção ("_Será que o bichinha loiro tá de porre?"_, comentário de Ron enquanto tentava ver entre os sonserinos que tentavam acudir o garotoHarry aproveitou a distração da Torre da Grifinória inteira para ir embora, desnorteado com que acabara de saber, uma náusea descomunal subindo-lhe pela garganta. O que acabara de _lembrar... _

" _Oh, Deus..._"

Agora, um novo grande problema se instalava bruscamente na sua vida. Uma filha. _Filha_. Filha dele com Draco. Já como não bastasse Voldemort pairando sobre sua existência como uma sombra ameaçadora, agora ele tinha...uma filha. Beleza. Realmente era o que faltava para tornar tudo perfeito.

_Potter, você sabe que vai se arrepender disso amanhã, não sabe?"_

Mas que estranho... parecia estranhamente predestinado esse bebê. O encontro no corredor... quantas eram as chances deles toparem de frente, caídos de tanto bêbados, numa Hogwarts gigantesca? Ele também poderia estar com alguma sonserina, se agarrando em algum canto escuso. Mas não...ele estava ali... exatamente ali. Como que obra caprichosa do destino. Bem, qualquer um que estivesse lá em cima, Deus, Alá ou o raio que o parta deveria ter uma implicância descomunal com ele, afinal.

" _Draco, você sente atração por mim?" _

E _por quê_, em nome de todos os céus, ele havia feito aquela maldita pergunta? Bêbado sim. Muito bêbado, certo. Mas _nunca, _nem em seu pior torpor alcóolico, ele havia pensado em se agarrar com Draco Malfoy em um banheiro deserto. Está bem, um pouco mais que agarrar.

" _Ah sim...com certeza." _

A resposta...apenas quatro palavras saídas da boca do sonserino... uma noite... e pronto. Dali a nove meses, ele teria um chorinho de bebê como trilha sonora.

Fantástico.

" --- ... Principalmente você, Harry... Harry? Harry? Você está ouvindo?"

Pelo visto Pomfrey havia encerrado seu discurso. Dumbledore o chamava, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes do que o normal. Pomfrey olhava com um olhar cheio de censura, praticamente o fuzilando. E Draco...bem, Draco nem ousava olhar na direção dele. Olhava meio distraído para as bugigangas de Dumbledore em cima da escrivaninha, os dedos tamborilando na barriga. Harry sentiu de repente o estômago despencar. Era como se a ficha tivesse acabado de cair.

" _Por Morgana, como vai ser quando a barriga dele começar a crescer! " _

"--- Harry?" – Dumbledore o chamara suavemente. Draco de repente pareceu sair do transe e olhou mais atentamente o diretor. Os dedos continuando a tamborilar na barriga.

"--- Ahn...desculpe. Continue." – Harry começou a se sentir estranhamente intimidado pelo olhar de Pomfrey constantemente em cima dele.

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente. Parecia mesmo preocupado

"— Eu dizia para todos sermos discretos nesse assunto. – O diretor fez uma singela pausa. O silêncio pareceu ecoar – Temos que ter muito cuidado para comentar esse assunto. – Draco desviou o olhar do diretor e revirou os olhos para o teto, parecendo ainda mais nervoso – O ideal era que esse assunto nem saísse daqui, mas realmente não haverá jeito. Precisaremos contar para algumas pessoas."

" --- Que tipo de pessoas? – perguntou Draco sem desviar os olhos do teto.

Dumbledore olhou o sonserino com uma expressão que se poderia classificar de espantada.

" --- Bem, os professores."

"--- Os professores? – guinchou Madame Pomfrey – Diretor, havíamos concordado que... "

" --- Sim, Papoula, eu sei. – cortou Dumbledore com elegância – Mas realmente não sabemos se alguma coisa estranha poderá acontecer ao Sr. Malfoy... – Draco deu um suspiro enfastiado - ... durante as aulas. – Dumbledore correu os olhos azuis pelos presentes .

Pomfrey já parecia conformada:

"—Apenas os professores, então."

"--- Sim, apenas os professores. – confirmou Dumbledore – Outras pessoas saberem já é perigoso _demais_. – disse, enfatizando o "demais". Harry engoliu em seco – É muito arriscado. Se a informação caísse em mãos err...

"--- Diretor?"– Harry inspirou fundo e tomou coragem para perguntar alguma coisa. Todos olharam para ele, até os quadros ( que por sinal, haviam cochichado feitos conspiradores a reunião toda). Dumbledore o encarou curioso, Pomfrey olhou aborrecida e Draco olhou direto para ele a primeira vez em uma hora. E desviou o olhar rapidinho, vermelho como o cabelo dos Weasleys.

" Ahn... eu queria saber se eu...se eu poderia falar com o Ron e a Hermione."

Os quadros recomeçaram a cochichar rápida e silenciosamente, formando na sala um ruído meio irritante. Drago resmungou algo como " sempre a sangue-ruim e o pobretão" e Pomfrey fungou, parecendo ofendida só com a pergunta:

"-Ora, Sr. Potter! Não ouviu nada que o diretor disse?"

"--- Papoula, por favor – interrompeu Dumbledore, encarando Harry com os profundos olhos azuis – Harry, se quiser conte, já que você tem total confiança neles. Você merece desabafar com alguém."

Pomfrey deu outra fungada, deixando clara sua completa desaprovação. Draco fingiu um ataque de tosse para disfarçar uma risadinha. Ia ser muita engraçada a cara do Weasley quando soubesse da grande notícia. Ia mesmo.

Os quadros, ao que parecia, haviam perdido o assunto e haviam se calado. Os outros bruxos presentes na sala também. Agora o silêncio era completo, só interrompido de vez em quando por um bruxo medieval cochichando com seu vizinho.

Foi Dumbledore que resolveu encerrar o assunto, pelo menos por aquela noite. Levantou-se e pigarreou alto:

"--- Acho que por hoje não poderemos resolver mais nada."– disse, olhando para os dois jovens a sua frente. Nenhum o encarou. Harry estava com o olhar meio perdido na direção das bugigangas de prata do diretor. Draco...bem, Draco parecia que nunca tinha achado os cadarços do tênis tão interessantes antes. Ambos ainda estavam muito desnorteados.

" Também acho. Os rapazotes deveriam dormir já. – concordou Pomfrey, levantando-se e arrumando a saia. E virando-se para Harry e Draco – Vocês deveriam ir para os dormitórios. Amanhã será um dia longo. "

Meio sem pensar, os garotos obedeceram, levantando-se, se despedindo de forma meio vaga e saindo. Estavam distraídos demais também para perceber que Pomfrey não havia ido com eles.

O caminho para a torre e a masmorra era único, apenas se cingindo em uma escada perto do Salão Principal, de forma que Draco e Harry tiveram que ir juntos no caminho. Foi uma caminhada meio longa, na questão constrangimento mútuo. Draco ainda estava meio voando, andando sem prestar atenção direito aonde ia. Harry, por sua vez, estava pensando em algo, parecendo meio preucupado. Coçava a cabeça a intervalos regulares, resmungando coisas indecifráveis. E irritantes.

"--- Que que foi?"– perguntou Draco, saindo de seu transe e prestando atenção aos resmungos do outro. Harry coçou a cabeça outra vez antes de responder:

"--- Sabe...eu estava pensando que..."

"--- Que?" – os dois já se aproximavam da escada os separaria.

"--- Eu estava pensando... como vai ser quando a barriga começar a crescer."

"--- Só isso? – Draco deu um risinho desdenhoso – Você acha mesmo que Dumbledore ia deixar passar essa?"

Harry se sentiu corar até a morte. Graças a Merlin que o corredor estava escuro.

"--- O que ele vai fazer?"

"--- Eu não entendi direito, mas ele me mandou ir falar com ele quando começar a engordar – Draco tentava parecer despreocupado, mas havia uma nítida nota de tensão em sua voz – Ele com certeza não vai deixar eu andar com um barrigão pela escola. "

Eles haviam chegado à escada. Subindo, ela dava na torre da Grifinória. Continuando o corredor, ela dava nas masmorras da Sonserina. Harry parou ao pé da escadaria, balançando nos pés, não sabendo claramente o que fazer nem o que falar. Provavelmente teria ficado assim o resto da noite, se Draco não tivesse murmurado um constrangido " Boa noite" e tivesse seguido quase correndo pelo corredor, deixando um Harry Potter plantado na escada, sabendo se subia ou não. Se subisse e fosse para a Torre, tinha certeza que encontraria Ron e Hermione sedentos por explicações. E ele sabia que teria que dá-las. Conformado, começou a subir, arrastando os pés.

Ele não sabia nem como ia começar a falar.


	7. Bufos, muxoxos e os problemas de Draco

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter não pertence a mim. O que eu posso fazer?

Capítulo 7 :

Estava silêncio. Completamente silencioso agora. Na Torre da Grifinória, a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho sutil que as gotas de chuva faziam quando batiam nas janelas de vidro do Salão Comunal, onde três jovens se encontravam. Um ruivo, alto e desengonçado, estava jogado num pofe cor de sangue, ainda mais branco do que o habitual. Outra, a única garota do ambiente, estava sentada numa cadeira de madeira, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa de carvalho antiga, enrolando os cachos castanhos febrilmente, os olhos brilhantes, mas em silêncio. O última pessoa era um garoto...não, era um rapaz. Era um pouco mais baixo e troncudo do que o ruivo, moreno e com enigmáticos olhos verdes-vivos, que faziam um par peculiarmente charmoso com a cicatriz em forma de raio que cortava sua testa. Olhos, em outras ocasiões, iriam parecer felizes, tristes, aborrecidos, sonolentos, deprimidos, alertas. Mas agora, os espelhos da alma de Harry James Potter, o Não-Mais-Tão-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, estavam brilhando de outra forma.

Preocupados.

Harry realmente esperava tudo dos amigos quando entrou calado no Salão Comunal e foi imediatamente assaltado por todos os tipos de perguntas de Ron e Hermione. Não ia ser exatamente uma coisa fácil de contar. Durante toda a subida pela escada, Harry se perguntara _como _iria falar uma coisa daquele quilate para eles. Qualquer plano que ele tivera, tinha ou ia ter perdeu o sentido quando Hermione, com os olhos dilatados de ansiedade e preocupação, tendo ao seu lado um Ron quase pulando de curiosidade, fizera a pergunta com voz temente:

"--- Harry... Harry, o que foi que o professor Dumbledore te disse?"

E pronto. Bum. Explodiu. Harry ficou vários segundos... _ou minutos_, já que ele perdera a noção de tempo, apoiado na parede de mármore ao lado da ladeira, divagando sobre qual bomba soltar primeiro. Depois de aparentemente decidir, falou.

E agora, aquele silêncio. Aquela incredulidade muda que Ron e Hermione expressavam, cada um à sua forma. Ron, em pausa absoluta, olhava o teto de veludo vermelho revirando ocasionalmente os olhos. Hermione, não menos pior, batia distraidamente os pés no carvalho que sustentava a mesa, lançando olhares a Harry que variavam de _" não estou acreditando nisso" _à_ " como isso aconteceu?". _Irritantes, sem dúvida. Harry não sabia o que o deixava mais nervoso, se os bufos de Ron ou os muxoxos ocasionais de Hermione. Ambos, por si só, já o deixavam à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Bem, mas Harry Potter havia feito tudo o que podia para que a bomba explodisse de forma mais suave possível. Se bem que não havia muito como amaciar a notícia, de qualquer forma. Mas, sejamos justos, Harry fez tudo o que podia para que Ron não surtasse e Hermione desmaiasse. Falou tudo em frases bem devagares, explicando tudo em detalhes – ou quase tudo -, para que não tivesse que repetir tudo de novo. Mas agora, com os dois amigos literalmente sem palavras, o moreno começava a achar que ia ser um pouco melhor se tivesse soltado tudo de uma vez e deixado que ambos digerissem.

Ele nem se lembrava do que tinha falado direito ... _" Amigos, eu vou ser papai!" _ou _" Ron, Mione, desculpem, mas naquela mesma festa que vocês se esfregaram eu me agarrei com Draco Malfoy no banheiro masculino e agora ele está ... grávido, digamos assim." _Bem, de qualquer forma, ao final da narrativa, Ron se jogou em um pofe, branco como a neve, e Mione sentou-se numa cadeira de madeira, meio horrorizada, meio fascinada, apoiando o rosto na palma na mão direita. Harry havia deslizado da parede até o tapete fofo, e abraçou os joelhos, se acomodando ali mesmo, naquele cantinho perto da lareira.

Isso havia sido a dez minutos.

E nem Ron nem Mione haviam dado um pio nesse tempo.

Lá fora, a chuva que havia começado pesada aliviara e somente se ouvia a chuva batendo na janela se você prestasse muita atenção. Os vidros da janela já estavam embaçados pela baixa temperatura ; era final de novembro, e o frio do inverno, pelo visto, havia chegado mais cedo.

Ron deu um pesado suspiro no pofe, sobressaltando Harry e Hermione. _" Bem, já é um avanço." _Ron sentou-se mais reto no pofe, apoiando o rosto nas duas mãos. Já parecia mais conformado, mas ainda não muito disposto a discutir o assunto. Não que Harry realmente desejasse.

"--- Ele está de quanto tempo?" – perguntou, tentando fazer a pergunta parecer impessoal, mas a verdade era impressa em sua voz, carregada de tensão. Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e veio sentar-se na poltrona ao lado de Ron. Harry esperou ela estar sentada antes de responder;

"--- Madame Pomfrey acha que são uns dois meses." – disse, a voz oca. Não havia necessidade real de Ron ter feito essa pergunta. Por falta de força para discutir sobre o tremenda força que o loiro sonserino teria sobre o trio maravilho agora, talvez. Ou, mais provável, para ter algum assunto para recomeçar uma convivência normal com o amigo. Mas Harry não estava a fim de pensar sobre as razões ocultas de Ronald Albert Preweet Weasley para fazer uma pergunta completamente desnecessária como aquela. Sua mente já estava fastigada demais por um dia.

"--- Mas é fantástico, não é" – começou Hermione, os olhos brilhando como duas jóias. – "O fato de Malf... Draco ter..."- nesse ponto ela parou, aparentemente procurando as palavras corretas –"... gerado uma criança, não é incrível? Bruxos engravidarem não é exatamente uma novidade, mas segurarem o bebê até os dois meses..." – Hermione parecia genuinamente espantada.

" --- Segurar? Quer dizer que o Malfoy ainda pode... ahn..." – Ron ainda não estava muito acostumado a novidade – " ...perder o bebê?"

"--- Perder? Difícil. Se ele agüentou até os dois meses, só um acidente _muito _sério faz o bebê morrer. Como ele ficar em coma ou algo pior."

Ron pareceu meio decepcionado. Harry sentiu o estômago revirar ; agora nada relacionado a Draco passava sem despertar aquela sensação... Parecia com aquela que ele sentira dois meses atrás. " _Você fez algo de errado..." _, mas era, de uma estranha forma, diferente. Agora _havia _um laço entre eles, uma união, mais forte que a vontade deles. Não importa o que eles fizessem ou deixassem de fazer, ela estaria lá, pelos próximos sete meses.

_Pelo resto da vida._

"--- Amanhã, eu vou pesquisar mais sobre a gravidez masculina" – a voz de Hermione surgiu de novo no campo auditivo de Harry – " Há poucos casos que a gestação foi _tão _longe, sem ser absorvido pelo corpo do bruxo. Agora, já que nós também teremos mais convivência com Malf... desculpa, Draco..." – Ron gemeu ; a idéia de conviver com o sonserino não era lá muito agradável – "..., eu vou poder observar melhor." – os olhos de Hermione brilharam com um brilho obsessivo que Harry tanto conhecia – " Poder acompanhar um bebê gerado assim vai ser fascinante."

_" Oh, Elbereth , ela vai transformar o Draco em objeto de estudo." _

O pensamento definitivamente o incomodava.

"--- Harry, por favor, não me convide para ser padrinho do bebê" – pediu Ron, num tom que Harry não saberia dizer se era sério ou brincadeira – " Sim?"

Harry nem teve tempo de responder, porque Hermione atropelou a resposta :

"--- Ah, Harry! O nome! Você e Draco tem que começar a pensar nisso! Eu pessoalmente gosto de Ashley..." – sugeriu, com ar sonhador –" E você, Ron?" – perguntou, segurando na mão do namorado.

Ron fez uma careta antes de responder:

"--- Menina? "– fez uma cara de concentração, antes de sugerir – " Anna?"

Harry se permitiu um sorrisinho satisfeito. Graças a Merlin, eles estavam aceitando bem.

"--- Eu gosto de Anna."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Draco Malfoy chegou silenciosamente ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Sonserina, seus colegas de quarto já ressonavam. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Noot ; era difícil saber quem roncava mais alto. Quando o loiro chegou na ponta dos pés a sua cama, Zabini fungou alto e virou-se, ficando de bruços, um braço pendendo para fora. Até se certificar que Blaise realmente não havia acordado, o que demorou uns cinco segundos, Draco congelou, nem ousando respirar. Apenas depois que Zabini deu um ronco que parecia mais uma britadeira em velocidade máxima, Draco se permitiu jogar na cama e puxar as cortinas. Estava realmente cansado para mudar de roupa.

Agora, ali, deitado feito uma estrela do mar na sua cama, com os roncos dos colegas como trilha sonora, Draco Malfoy se lembrava de uma montão de coisas que iria perguntar ao diretor e havia acabado não o fazendo. Havia ficado tão nervoso com... o outro pai da sua filha. O bebê pareceu tremer no seu cochilo. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso, acarinhando a barriga e acalmando a adormecida menina. Ela dera para se agitar quando seus pensamentos se viravam para Harry. Ele também não sabia exatamente explicar como, mas estranhamente já sabia quando a menina estava acordada ou dormindo. Podia também jurar que sentia os chutes. Aos dois meses, não era para sentir nada... estranho.

A menina se acalmou, voltando a relaxar e a dormir profundamente, e a mente de Draco pode voltar aos seus problemas. Aos vários problemas.

_1- Como eu vou esconder do meu pai? _

Dumbledore havia falado que daria um jeito para disfarçar a barriga, certo? Isso eliminava um dos principais problemas: _" O que eu vou falar quando a barriga começar a crescer?". _Tudo bem. Mas faltava menos de um mês para o Natal. Ele estaria de três meses, um barriga perfeitamente disfarçável. E quanto os enjôos, Madame Pomfrey havia lhe receitado uma poção, que havia sido a única coisa que o impedia de vomitar, ou desmaiar, já que o bebê consumia muitas energias. Mas Lucius Malfoy não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que se deixava enganar por feitiços de disfarce ou poções contra enjôos. Durante o Natal, que Draco fatalmente passaria em Malfoy Manor, o patriarca perceberia que havia algo errado com o herdeiro. Descobrir era questão de tempo. Draco sentiu algo amargo na garganta. A menina tremeu levemente. Lucius realmente não se importaria em manter o filho prisioneiro até o tempo certo do aborto. De repente, o pensamento de que cortariam sua barriga e tirariam _sua_ filha de dentro causou uma gigantesca náusea em Draco. Antes que a menina se agitasse, ele se encarregou de acalmá -la, passando a mão febrilmente debaixo da pele, a pele como a única coisa que o separava da filha. _Sua_ filha. Era muito estranho como em poucas horas, já havia começado, mesmo que de uma forma primordial, a amá-la. Era muito interessante o que carregar uma filha de Harry Potter no ventre faz com as pessoas.

O bebê se acalmou, embora continuasse a tremer ligeiramente. Draco voltou a se concentrar nos seus problemas, tomando cuidado para evitar a imagem de sua barriga cortada e o seu bebê morto, que teimava em aparecer em sua mente. Se alguma coisa que temia mais que ter barriga cortada por seu pai, era – Draco sentiu um medo mortal se avolumar no coração – que o Lorde descobrisse. Só em seus sonhos ele iria apenas cortar sua barriga e matar o bebê. Tendo como atingir o pior adversário pelo sonserino e pela filha... provavelmente morto era uma coisa que Draco desejaria intensamente se Voldemort descobrisse.

Melhor nem pensar. Ele teria que arranjar uma desculpa muito, mas muito boa para passar o Natal em Hogwarts e, consequentemente, fugir de Lucius Philippe McLaren Malfoy e Voldemort. Ou então apelar a Dumbledore e sua genialidade. A segunda alternativa parecia melhor. Bem melhor.

Problema resolvido. Tinha que falar com o diretor.

_2 – Como eu vou me livrar da Pansy? _

Pasifae ( Pansy era como ela compreensivelmente preferia ser chamada) Alícia Mithrandir Parkinson era sua noiva, sua prometida desde sempre. Seus nascimentos haviam sido sincronizados para não haver diferença de idade. Enfim, Pansy era a escolhida para ter um menino e perpetuar a dinastia milenar dos Malfoy. Draco já estava conformado que ia ter que casar com aquela cara de buldogue há muito tempo. Seu pai costumava dizer que só escaparia do matrimônio de três formas: estando ele morto, Pansy morta, ou ambos. Resumindo, sem escolhas.

Mas agora...

Com seu estado especial, as coisas mudavam, e muito. Não ia dar mais para tornar Pansy a Sra.Malfoy, nem que ele quisesse. Se ela soubesse de sua situação, também não ia querer. Mas como ele não poderia contar para ninguém...bem, aí tinha um problema.

Dumbledore resolvia.

_3 – Como eu vou conviver com o Weasley e a sangue-ruim? _

Bem, isso não era um problema tão grande quanto os outros, mas... Já pensara sobre o assunto e percebera que não ia conseguir evitar contato com... – o bebê chutou levemente - ... os amigos do outro pai de sua filha. Weasley nem era tão problema assim ; era puro-sangue, assim como ele. Já Granger... ela era outra história. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. Era sangue-ruim. Filha de trouxas. Draco não gostava desse tipo de bruxo.

_" Nem por Harry eu vou mudar meu comportamento."_, pensou ele, virando-se e preparando-se para dormir. Seu bebê deu um chute que parecia ser de protesto.

_" Bem, talvez eu mude um pouco." _


	8. Ventos sussurrantes no jardim parte 1

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Não, Harry Potter não pertence a mim! Pertence a Joanne Kathleen Rowling!

Capítulo 8:

_5 meses depois _

O outono na região de Hogwarts é uma coisa realmente estranha. Começava com um calor tão, mais tão intenso, que nem parecia que havia acabado de sair de um inverno gelado. O desespero para se refrescar chegava a tal que alguns estudantes desesperados inclusive apelavam para materiais trouxas para se banharem no lago, usando marretas para quebrar o gelo ainda resistente das partes mais remotas. Naqueles finais de semana afobados, ninguém em sã consciência ficava dentro do castelo, enfunado nos Salões Comunais ou então enterrados na biblioteca. O lago ficava cheio de estudantes, alguns nadando, outros na sombra de árvores, conversando com colegas ou então lendo algum livro, sempre em companhia de algum suco bem gelado de caju ou abóbora. Dizem os boatos que até o sombrio mestre de Poções, Severus Snape, fora visto passeando sem as habituais vestes negras nas frescas bordas da Floresta Negra, perto da cabana de Hagrid. Resumindo, era realmente muito calor.

E depois, vieram os temporais.

Primeiro, foi o granizo. Centenas de estudantes estavam nos jardins quando começou. Primeiro, o céu, de um azul celestial, foi para um cinzento em questão de minutos. Então, pedrinhas de gelo começaram a bater suavemente nas janelas, fazendo um ruído semelhante a quando se pisa em um chão cheio de pedras soltas. No início, o granizo foi fraco, mas em dez ou vinte minutos - quando todos já estavam dentro do castelo – parecia que Merlin estava atirando pedras do céu. Quatro janelas quebraram na hora, pela força das pancadas. No dia seguinte, quando acabou a chuva, os professores foram checar os danos. Segundo alguns, encontraram pedregulhos do tamanho de um punho. Foi assustador a ponto do Profeta Diário ir cobrir o acontecimento. Foram entrevistados inclusive cientistas, que afirmaram que tal fenômeno nada tinha de sobrenatural, como alguns diziam – havia sido apenas um fenômeno que acontecia de tempos em tempos naquela região. Um verão sufocante seguido por tempestades furiosas. Apesar de todas as explicações detalhadas dos especialistas, algumas pessoas continuavam achando que se tratava da fúria de alguma entidade, ou – sussuravam alguns – , o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem estaria por trás das tempestades. De fato, os temporais haviam sido violentos o suficiente para alimentar todo tipo de crença.

Principalmente quando os vendavais começaram.

Depois que o granizo parou de cair, ou melhor dizendo, despencar do céu, começou um tempo frio muito parecido com o do Natal, com a significativa diferença que não havia neve. Só para compensar, havia um vento frio e cortante, que era capaz de matar de susto qualquer desavisado que saísse para fora sem cachecol. Com o passar dos dias, o vento começou a crescer de intensidade, até, que um dia, o castelo foi despertado por uma ventania que balançou até as masmorras da Sonserina. Na biblioteca, uma janela deixada meia aberta por uma estudante distraída da Corvinal bastou para que quatro estantes fossem derrubadas. A ventania durou menos de vinte minutos. Depois, apenas um leve vento sussurrante e perturbador, e o mesmo tempo frio úmido.

Apesar de ( asseguravam os especialistas) o pior já ter passado, ninguém se arriscava a ir para os jardins. As tempestades podiam voltar, afinal. Por isso, naquele entardecer de 17 de abril, todos os estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estavam seguros em seus salões comunais, esperando o jantar bem aquecidos perto das lareiras, enquanto jogavam Snap Explosivo com os colegas.

Todos, menos um.

Draco Malfoy.

Desde pequeno, Draco nunca havia entendido esse temor mortal que muitas pessoas tinham do frio, fazendo-as vestir casacos e mais casacos além do necessário. Quando saiu das masmorras decidido a ir para os jardins, equipou-se apenas de um casaco e um cachecol, ante os olhares horrorizados dos colegas. Draco realmente não se importava com o frio. Naquele momento, a única coisa que sentia era uma leve cosquinha provocada pelo vento sussurrante. Estavam lá eles sozinhos, sem nenhum bruxo a no mínimo trinta metros de distância, fazendo companhia apenas um ao outro.

Quer dizer, não estavam exatamente sozinhos. Um dos motivos porque Draco havia escolhido aquele canto dos gramados era porque era um pouco escondido da principal entrada do jardim, tornando possível tirar aquele maldito feitiço de ilusão ( que ele podia jurar, o sufocava) e poder contemplar, com todo o seu esplendor e vida, a barriga de sete meses de gravidez. Sua menina se mexeu ligeiramente, em seu sono leve. Draco sorriu, e acariciou a barriga.

Sentado ali naquele banco, tendo apenas o vento frio e a filha adormecida lhe fazendo companhia, Draco chegava a conclusão que, no futuro, ia ter realmente muita coisa para contar para a filha sobre sua gravidez, quando ela crescesse.

Os últimos cinco meses haviam sido aos trancos e barrancos, literalmente. Primeiro, a inesperada notícia de aliança de Pansy com o lado de Harry, e – lembrou-se, uma arrepio quente percorrendo-lhe a pele ao lembrar-se do grifinório -, conseqüentemente, com o _seu _lado. Tão logo Pasifae saiu do escritório de Dumbledore, o rosto ainda vermelho de determinação para lutar contra o bruxo que matara seus pais, Draco lhe arrastara para um canto e – com a autorização prévia do diretor, claro – lhe explicara tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele, e porque não poderia casar-se com ela. Para sua grande surpresa, o único comentário que Pansy havia feito havia sido perguntar se podia ser madrinha do bebê. Draco havia respondido que ia ver – e esse ia ver, significava, claro, _conversar com o Harry. _Com o passar dos meses, Pansy mostrou-se uma ex muito compreensiva e até o havia ajudado, quando, na aula de feitiços, quando Draco já estava com seis meses, sentiu que havia algo errado com o bebê, que agora se mostrava anormalmente quieto. Pansy o levou para a enfermaria rapidinho, fingindo que havia errado um feitiço Estuporatus nele. No final, o problema havia se revelado um descolamento de placenta, levando Madame Pomfrey a dar um descomunal esporro em Draco sobre o repouso que ele não estava respeitando. Pansy levou as palavras de Pomfrey a sério sobre perder o bebê, e agora patrulhava Draco diariamente, mostrando um lado gentil de sua personalidade jamais revelado antes. Às vezes Draco se perguntara se Harry não havia ameaçado Pansy para tratar o sonserino bem, ou, sei lá, jogado um Imperius – mas tais alternativas eram descartadas rapidamente. Harry era bom demais para isso.

Depois, havia Weasley e Granger. As caras que ambos haviam feito quando viram Draco pela primeira vez depois de saberem da grande notícia havia sido cômica. Weasley olhava para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes e Granger... bem, Granger o encarava como se estivesse diante de uma maravilha da ciência. Os três – Draco, Ron e Hermione – se davam melhor agora, mas Draco tinha certeza que o ruivo ainda fazia comentários sarcásticos sobre ele por trás – bem longe dos ouvidos de Harry, claro.

E havia Harry... nos últimos meses a ligação entre eles havia crescido de uma forma assustadora, principalmente porque a menina começara a se mostrar viva dentro da barriga dele. No início o tratamento ainda era um pouco vago, mas depois do episódio de descolamento da placenta, eles haviam se unido completamente, principalmente pelo fato de Harry ter chegado esbaforido poucos minutos depois dele ter dado entrada, movido por uma intuição que nem ele sabia explicar. Eles costumavam conversar bastante agora, muitas vezes bem seguros debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ele, Harry e o bebê. Eles ficavam horas, muitas vezes em salas vazias ou então em jardins abandonados, Harry brincando com sua barriga e ele sorrindo feliz sem saber porque. Ou melhor, sabendo exatamente porque. _" Mas eu não sei se é o que ele quer.", _pensou o sonserino, suspirando, o vento fazendo um delicado uníssono. Era verdade que a situação às vezes ficava bastante embaraçosa, como a vez em que Harry havia descido _demais _a mão, numa carícia meio desajeitada, tirando rápido a mão e sorrindo embaraçado, enquanto Draco corava intensamente. Essas pequenas carícias haviam se repetido por semanas, com um Harry indecifrável por trás do sorriso doce e um Draco impaciente por mais, mas morrendo de medo de ser rejeitado, ou então ser aceito por pena. Num dia que haviam se encontrado, num dos jardins desgrenhados do andar térreo do castelo, seus lábios haviam se encontrado por alguns instantes e suas línguas se tocado por um fulgaz segundo, antes de se separarem sobressaltados, já que Draco havia visto o que parecia ser a sombra de Madame Norra no corredor.

Quando haviam se encontrado de novo, no dia seguinte, Harry estava claramente menos solto, deixando Draco com uma descomunal sensação de arrependimento correndo a toda em sua pele. Mas o que ele havia feito depois havia o deixado completamente perdido: quando o deixou na porta das masmorras, Harry havia lhe dado um beijo na buchecha que havia pegado parte da boca.

Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, deixando Draco desorientado ; ele realmente gostaria que Harry esclarecesse as coisas, tirando aquela sensação de inquietude dentro dele.

_" Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui agora" _

Mal havia concluído o pensamento quando ouviu o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas.

Alguém havia chegado.


	9. Ventos sussurrantes no jardim parte 2

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: ( com voz sussurrante e letal, tipo a do Snape)

Vocês acham que se Harry Potter pertencesse a mim ele teria beijado a Xó Galinha?

Façam-me o favor...

N/A2: ( olhando envergonhada para o tamanho do capítulo)

_People, sorry... _mas eu não consegui fazer um capítulo maior... que vergonha... mas pelo menos eu não demorei tanto, né?

N/A2: Obrigada para _Stella Black Ghost, Samantha R.S., mione03, Alcia Spinet, Shining Light, Dana Norram, Mel Deep Dark, Srta.Kinomoto, gmvalentim, Mystic Dani, missaloha, Ka, Bárbara G.,Daniela, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black e Bru Black _pelos reviews fofos!

Capítulo 9:

Alguém havia chegado.

Draco sentiu um vento gelado percorrer-lhe todo, como se alguém tivesse acabado de virar um balde de água gelada na boca do seu estômago. Pegou a varinha no bolso rapidamente, preparando-se para jogar o feitiço de disfarce na barriga, antes que a tal pessoa chegasse até ele.

"---Draco? Draco?"

Foi como se o gelo dentro dele derretesse. Tentando passar pelos arbustos ermanhados e congelados, com os cabelos cheios de orvalho, estava Harry James Potter.

_Ele. _

Draco relaxou e voltou a ocupar sua posição anterior, apoiado na pilastra. Havia escolhido um local realmente difícil para encontrar a entrada. Não era à toa que Harry estava tão enrolado. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em ajudá-lo, Harry arrebentou os arbustos e passou para dentro, meio que tropeçando no banco onde Draco estivera sentado. Seus músculos faciais se contraiam numa careta de dor por ter batido o dedão no banco. Sentou-se e começou a massagear o dedo. Draco reparou que ele estava corado de frio. Ou de nervosismo, já que o pé esquerdo do sonserino havia se esgueirado para cima da coxa do grifinório.

_" Uh, nada sutil, Draco..."_

Depois de uns minutos nessa situação, Harry finalmente parou de tentar remediar o dedo e levantou a cabeça, olhando para o outro. Olhos verde-vivos nos cinzentos. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Draco foi mais rápido:

"--- Você arranjou uma forma muito difícil de entrar" – comentou, aproveitando a brecha aberta para esticar a perna em cima de Harry. O grifinório ficou visivelmente mais rosado.

"--- Eu não vi nenhuma entrada ... " – começou a defender-se – " ... aí tive que forçar a barra."- e erguendo os olhos da perna de Draco para o rosto do sonserino – " Estava preocupado com você. Parkinson me disse que..."

" --- Pansy?"

" --- È, ela. Trombou comigo no corredor e disse que você tinha sumido." – Harry se aproximou uns centímetros de Draco. O pé dele escorregou para o banco. – " Porque você fez isso. Fiquei preocupado."

Draco desviou o olhar dele e olhou para a paisagem por alguns instantes, rindo internamente de Pansy. _" Boa, mas tão neurótica..." _Virou-se para Harry:

"--- Eu saí para um passeio. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho, só." – e após uma pausa – " Você não tinha necessidade de arrebentar o coitado do arbusto. Ele não tinha culpa nenhuma."

Harry deu os ombros, rindo:

"--- Eu já falei que..."

"--- Eu sei. Mas tinha uma passagem ali no canto. Se você não estivesse tão nervoso, teria visto."

Harry virou-se para ver, e, de fato, a pouca distância do buraco feito pela sua força, tinha um sutil espaço, que permitia tranqüilamente a passagem de Draco e ... dele. Virou-se de volta para o sonserino, um sorriso encabulado se desenhando nos lábios:

" --- Bem, é... sabe..."

"--- Tudo bem, Harry, o arbusto te perdoa."

"--- Eu fiquei nervoso" – começou o grifinório, ignorando o último comentário de Draco – " Ás vezes minha imaginação me prega peças... comecei a ficar pensando que alguma coisa tinha acontecido à você. Sabe..." – Harry aproximou-se mais do outro, os rostos separados por centímetros. A respiração de Draco acelerou-se. – "... eu realmente gosto de você e de Clarice" – Clarice era o nome da menina, decidida após muita discussão; era um dos poucos que combinava com Malfoy e Potter. Depois de ficar em silêncio alguns segundos, Harry disse as três pequenas palavras que Draco queria ouvir há muito tempo:

_"--- Eu amo você" _

Convenhamos, o impacto dessas palavras era enorme para qualquer um. Então, não seria diferente para Draco Malfoy. O coração do sonserino começou a bater muito depressa, desejando que Harry fizesse qualquer coisa, menos ficar parado ali, com o nariz encostando no dele, suas bocas roçando, mas não... bem, não o beijando de fato, como o loiro desejava ser beijado.

_" Bem, se ele, não vai, eu vou." _

E foi.

E daquela vez, não houve Filch, Madame Norra ou ruivo sarnento que atrapalhasse. Apenas uma coisa os atrapalhou em suas acrobacias: Clarice. No início, quando a coisa ainda estava inocente, nem foi tanto problema assim. Mas depois que as coisas se tornaram mais, ahn, adultas, a barriga de sete meses começou a atrapalhar.

Mas em tudo se dá um jeito, não é mesmo?

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_" A parte mais complicada da gravidez masculina, é, sem dúvida, o primeiro mês. Poucos são os casos que..." _

" Não, não é isso." Uma garota com cabelos castanhos cheios virou a página de " Medicina Bruxa no século XXI" impacientemente, rasgando uma parte da folha. Que bom que Madame Pince não estava por perto. A grifinória começou a ler a outra folha:

" _O parto é realizado por cesariana. As contrações costumam ser mais violentas do que em partos femininos, pois..." _

" Droga! Onde será que está?", pensou ela, virando várias páginas.

_" Diferentemente do que se pensa, muitos homens trouxas já engravidaram. Mas como não tem unidade mágica para segurar a criança, muitas vezes..."_

" DROGA!", berrou Hermione Granger, jogando o livro para longe, atraindo os olhares curiosos de muitos estudantes e até de Madame Pince, que lhe mandou um olhar de censura. Muxoxando, Hermione pegou o próximo livro na pilha, " Gravidez fora do comum".

Hermione já havia consultado exatamente 87 livros de medicina bruxa desde que soubera da situação de Draco. Sua grande curiosidade não era saber nem da gravidez nem do parto, tudo o quê os livros _insistiam _em comentar. Havia lido 82 livros inteiros, atravessando noites e provocando perguntas de colegas espantadas. De cinco livros para lá, perdera a paciência e começara a folhear, procurando pela questão que a fascinava...

Sabia tudo sobre a gravidez e o parto. A questão que a fascinava era a concepção. No sexto ano, Hermione se surpreendeu pela revelação de que homens podiam ter filhos, na aula de Medicina Bruxa, Vampírica e Élfica. Entendeu tudo do que a professora Samantha Simon explicou, mas quando fez a pergunta " Mas como pode?", o sinal do almoço tocou e todos debandaram em busca de comida.

E a questão ficou sem resposta. Provavelmente seria uma das poucas perguntas sem resposta na mente de Hermione Granger, escondidas no fundo de sua mente. Mas por causa de uma noite entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, sete meses atrás, a questão voltara à tona, com toda a força.

Os olhos de Hermione se prenderam num título. " Finalmente!", pensou, começando a ler, sedenta por conhecimento:

_A concepção – Porque homens engravidam? _

_Uma questão que intrigou a brunxandade por séculos foi uma simples e singela questão: a mulher tem um ciclo certo para engravidar, mas e os homens? Porque isso acontecia? _

_A questão foi alvo inclusive de um debate do Parlamento Bruxo em 1867, sendo discutida por nove dias e terminando sem consenso. Milhares de casos naturais foram estudados, e nenhum deles apresentava muitas semelhanças. A questão, então, permaneceu em aberta. _

_Apenas em 1896 o grande medi-bruxo Marck Louis Edward Colbert Evans apresentou uma teoria plausível. Fazia tanto sentido que foi aceita como verdade por vários anos, sendo confirmada pelo Centro Dilys Derwent em 1902. A teoria defendida por Evans, concluída após pesquisas meticulosas, era simples e perfeita:_

_Homens engravidavam por causa de amor. A teoria dizia que no momento da união, o amor estaria tão forte (mesmo que subconscientemente) que ocorreria uma espécie de fusão de almas dentro do corpo de um dos parceiros, formando uma nova vida. _

_O principal argumento de Evans era que, pesquisando-se os arquivos de prostíbulos, nunca havia se achado uma gravidez desse tipo. Explica-se: os garotos que habitavam esses locais se vendiam por dinheiro, ou até forçados por alguém mais forte. Não se entregavam por amor._

_A explicação, mistério por vários séculos, finalmente era conhecida. _

A cabeça de Hermione rodava. Pedaços de texto voltavam a sua cabeça, mesmo após ela ter deixado o livro de lado. Mas um trecho se destacava:

_"... mesmo que subconscientemente..." _

Hermione sorriu ao perceber. Tudo havia sido predestinado.

Naquele dia, apesar de toda a tempestade, o amor nunca pareceu mais lindo para ela.

CONTINUA...


	10. Love and Peace or Else

N/A: Eu confesso, isso não é um capítulo propriamente disso. É uma cena extra, ou seja, o aprofundamento de algo citado na história. Portanto, eu vou agradecer e comentar os reviews no próximo capítulo, ok?

Agradecimentos à Anna-Malfoy pela idéia...

Christine Waters, em 21/05 e 22/05.

Cena extra de CdN:

Havia sido difícil, mas eles haviam conseguido.

Harry havia saído do Salão Comunal sobre o olhar decepcionado de Hermione ( que esperava que ele ajudasse a tricotar cachecóis de lã para o FALE) e um Ron ansioso pela perspectiva de ficar sozinho com a namorada pela primeira vez em semanas, sem deveres, cachecóis ou Harry para empacar.

Draco havia saído das masmorras escapando de fininho de Pansy e sua promessa de fazê-lo repousar. O sonserino sabia que descolamento de placenta era uma coisa séria, mas Pansy estava exagerando. Até os colegas estavam começando a reparar na superproteção de Parkinson, ao que Draco costumava justificar como algo familiar, já que Pansy era sua tia de terceiro grau ( não pergunte como). Os colegas sempre ficavam com aquele ar de acredito-não acredito nas caras pomposas, mas no final Draco conseguia se safar.

Eram 9 horas, e o sinal de recolher já havia tocado. O zelador, Filch, e sua abominável gata Madame Norra patrulhavam impiedosamente os corredores, procurando estudantes em excursões noturnas à cozinha, ou casais de namorados em busca de paz para namorar.

Mas isso não era problema para os dois garotos. Munidos de uma capa de invisibilidade e um fiel Mapa do Maroto (para evitar trombadas com Madame Norra), os dois, calmamente para não fazer barulho, mas rapidamente pela ansiedade, começaram a procurar salas destrancadas e desocupadas. Mas não era uma tarefa exatamente fácil.

Primeiro, Hogwarts era cheia de surpresas. A parte do castelo onde Harry e Draco iam era a menos freqüentada, abandonada havia vários séculos. Era cheio de magia acumulada, o que podia ser bem irritante. Não que você se perdesse lá dentro, mas era que as salas mudavam freqüentemente de lugar, assim como se abriam ou se trancavam aleatoriamente. Era virtualmente impossível achar uma pessoa lá dentro. Procurar um casal de namorados lá dentro era uma batalha perdida. Não era à toa que Filch já havia desistido fazia tempo de caçar estudantes lá.

Segundo, os próprios casais de namorados. Não haviam sido poucas às vezes que Harry e Draco haviam flagrado casais em amassos fogosos, ou até mesmo... Ah, esquece. O fato era que, entre as salas trancadas e as ocupadas por estudantes cheios de fogo, não havia muitas salas disponíveis.

Mas eles acharam.

Não era a menor que eles já haviam ficado, mas também não era a maior. Tinha paredes pintadas de amarelo-claro e branco, e um cheiro leve de incenso, mesmo após séculos. As cadeiras e mesas baixas, assim como pofes fofos, lembrava muito o estilo da professora Sibila. Mas alguns jogos de pedrinhas de ágata, dispostos sobre uma mesinha de carvalho, e alguns papéis com tradução sobre uma mesa não deixavam dúvidas: aquela havia sido uma sala de Runas Antigas. O chão estava coberto por uma espécie de mato seco, e em alguns cantos havia um pequeno amontoado de plantas mortas. Havia uma porta que dava para um mini-bosque, com todos os tipos de árvores e pedras que você possa imaginar. No passado devia ser provavelmente uma sala-bosque. Hoje, era apenas uma espécie de jardim desgrenhado.

"—Harry "- chamou Draco, meio rindo, apoiado na mesa, o garoto que encostava a porta – " Olha só!"

Harry se aproximou para olhar. Na mesa, próximo de onde Draco estava sentado, havia claramente uma marca de batom vermelho escuro.

"--- Não quero nem saber como isso foi parar aí " – comentou o grifinório, limpando a mancha com um aceno de varinha. Draco concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso ainda distendendo os lábios finos. Harry guardou a varinha e tirou as vestes, ficando de suéter e calça, e depois sentou-se ao lado do sonserino numa mesa que anteriormente devia ser do professor.

Durante alguns minutos pairou um silêncio constrangedor no ar entre os dois. Desde o início daqueles encontros estranhos, era sempre o mesmo roteiro. No início, aquela falta de ação de ambas as partes. Depois, algum dos dois se aproximava do outro e falava alguma coisa – servia qualquer coisa para iniciar contato. Depois de algum tempo, lá estava Harry conversando e brincando com a filha que ainda nem havia nascido, mas que Draco já amava com todas as forças possíveis.

_Uma filha sem nome._

Opa, era um assunto. Ele e Harry nunca haviam falado nisso. Já era hora de discutir. Afinal, dois meses passavam rápido.

Devagar e cautelosamente, Draco começou a se aproximar do grifinório. Um centímetro, dois centímetros, três centímetros, quatro centímetros. Quando os dois já estavam tão perto que não dava mais para ignorar a situação, Draco apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro garoto.

Harry no início ficou tenso pelo contato físico, mas depois de alguns segundos relaxou, as pernas balançando distraidamente no espaço. Depois de outros lentos minutos, Harry envolveu com um braço tímido a cintura do outro. Afinal, depois de um bom tempinho, Draco tomou coragem e deslizou o corpo para deitar-se, a cabeça apoiada no colo de Harry. O grifinório estava muito vermelho, mas sorria, aquele sorriso indisfarçável das pessoas quanto estão felizes. Sua mão deslizou sorreiteiramente para dentro do suéter do sonserino, os dedos acariciando a barriga, apenas pele o separando de sua herdeira.

Foi a vez de Draco corar intensamente. Agora eles sorriam, um sorriso bobo, sem motivo aparente.

Os minutos escorreram sem que eles percebessem

" --- Nós precisamos escolher o nome" – Draco ouviu-se dizer de repente. Harry parou de seu ato distraído de acariciar os cabelos prateados dele e encarou melhor o outro, um sorrisinho brincando em sua face.

"--- Confio no seu bom gosto."

Draco ampliou o sorriso, envaidecido.

"--- Mas de qualquer forma... precisamos decidir isso juntos."

"--- Você a está carregando na barriga, não deveria conhecê-la melhor do que eu?"

"--- Harry James Potter, você está fugindo da responsabilidade de escolher o nome da sua filha?" – perguntou Draco, num tom brincalhão, fazendo biquinho e fingindo aborrecimento. Harry gargalhou.

"--- Eu não! Apenas tenho nenhum nome em mente."

"--- Ora, se concentre."

Harry fechou os olhos e franziu os lábios, pensativo:

"--- Elisabeth?"

Draco fez que não com a cabeça:

"--- Acho que Elisabeth Malfoy fica bem... mas Elisabeth Potter?" – Draco fez uma careta – " Precisa combinar com os dois nomes também."

"--- Então... Diana?"

"--- Diana Malfoy? Acho que fica estranho."

"---Unh... Sofia?"

"--- Sofia Potter? Não sei não..."

Harry suspirou:

"--- Estou achando que esse nome não vai ser fácil."

Draco torceu o nariz:

"--- Não vai ser difícil! É só nós nos... " – ele não terminou a frase, sentando-se rápido que nem raio. Harry sobressaltou-se:

"--- Que foi?"

Draco virou-se para ele, os rostos muito próximos:

"--- Harry..." – disse, simplesmente – "Clarice."

Harry pareceu refletir por alguns segundos.

"--- Clarice Malfoy Potter." – sorriu – " Fica muito bonito, Draco. Eu falei que você tinha bom gosto..."

Draco nem conseguiu rir direito. Seu cérebro congelara. Eles agora estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir um a respiração do outro.

Mas apenas proximidade não configura um beijo. É necessário também iniciativa, o que nenhum dos dois tinham, pelo menos sóbrios. Narizes encostados, bocas roçando, mas... não beijo propriamente dito.

Quando o contato físico começou a se tornar torturante demais para ser agüentado, aconteceu.

Eles se beijaram.

No futuro, se você perguntasse a eles quem havia tomado a iniciativa, nenhum dos dois saberia responder. Foi um daqueles beijos que ninguém beijou ou foi beijado, estava acima desses conceitos. Foi... um beijo. Um beijo daqueles que se amam.

Mas quis o destino que ele não durasse muito tempo. Apenas alguns segundos depois que as línguas se tocaram, algo fez Draco Malfoy abrir os olhos e olhar diretamente para a porta. Quando ele viu, arregalou os olhos e empurrou Harry para longe, arfando.

"--- Draco... Draco, o que que houve?" – perguntou surpreso o grifinório.

"--- Eu ...acho...que... Madame...Norra...porta..." – respondeu Draco, meio sem ar, apontando para o lugar onde vira a sombra. Harry saltou da mesa e correu até o lugar para ver.

Mas haviam sido apenas as sombras. As cruéis sombras daquele corredor escuro.


	11. Ron Weasley, o salvador do dia

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e todos os outros não pertencem a mim. Pertencem a tia J.K., ou J.K. Rowling.

Até porque... se pertencesse a mim... não seria _exatamente_ uma obra infanto-juvenil... se é que vocês me entendem, claro.

N/A2:Obrigada a **Barbara G., Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, bru black, Ka, Anna-Malfoy, Dana Norram, Fabi-chan, Samantha Slytherin e Stellinha Green **pelos reviews no capítulo 9 e **Miss.Leandra FriendshipBlack, mione03, Dana Norram, bru black, Fabi-chan e Anna-Malfoy**pelos reviews na cena extra!

* * *

Capítulo 11: 

_Um mês depois_

Sejamos francos, Draco Malfoy _jamais_ gostou de Poções.

Tudo bem que era de longe a aula mais divertida, com o professor Snape tirando no mínimo 20 pontos da Grifinória a cada classe. Tudo bem que era realmente engraçado ver o professor implicando com a poção verde clara de Neville Longbottom, porque ela deveria estar azul. Tudo bem que Snape era o diretor da Sonserina e jamais tiraria pontos dos alunos da casa da serpente, mesmo que eles explodissem a masmorra. E Poções nem era tão difícil assim, bastava saber cortar os ingredientes direito e mexer para o lado certo. A coisa mais irritante nas aulas era a cara de superioridade de Granger quando tirava _outro _dez nos trabalhos. Mas, tirando isso, Poções não era exatamente chata.

Mesmo assim, desde o primeiro dia Draco não gostou da disciplina. Jamais contou isso para ninguém, claro, nem para as pessoas mais íntimas, no caso Pansy, Blaise, Terêncio, e, mais tarde, _Harry. _Para um sonserino, não gostar de Poções era equivalente a um jogador de quadribol não gostar das aulas de vôo. Simplesmente não dava.

Então, porque Draco não gostava de Poções?

Pelo simples fato que as poções feitas em aulas o enjoavam. Draco nunca fora o que se possa chamar de resistente.

Principalmente agora que ele estava de oito meses de gravidez.

Fazia um dia ventoso e frio naquele mês de junho. O tempo havia realmente enlouquecido nas cercanias de Hogsmeade, de forma que em plena véspera de verão os alunos estavam precisando usar as capas de inverno e os cachecóis. Portanto, ninguém reclamou muito para entrar na masmorra cheia de poções que soltavam uma fumaça quente e _muito_ boa.

E enjoante.

Nos últimos lugares da masmorra, sentado ao lado de Pansy, que mexia febrilmente a poção, Draco cortava as raízes de mandrágora tentando controlar o enjôo que subia pela garganta. Se isso acontecesse a alguns meses atrás, quando ele estava com uns quatro ou cinco meses, iria ser aceitável, e até _normal_, mas agora ele estava com oito meses.

E, segundo Pomfrey, enjôos fortes depois dos sete meses só podiam significar uma coisa.

_Há algo errado com o bebê. _

Relaxando a concentração da Poção contra Enjôo um pouco, Pansy permitiu-se encostar na cadeira e descansar um pouco. Ela não gostava muito de mexer poções, principalmente aquelas que tinham um cheiro_ terrível. _Mas, como Draco tinha já um histórico de problemas em sua gestação, Pasifae decidiu colocá-lo para fatiar os ingredientes. Era uma medida de preucaução. Sabe-se lá que efeitos aquela poção teria sobre a menina, se Draco ficasse muito perto.

Porém, bastou olhar para o lado e ver Draco com um cara de quem ia vomitar dali a pouco para perceber que afastá-lo de contato direto com a poção talvez não tivesse sido o suficiente.

_Há algo errado. _

Pansy se curvou rapidamente para a frente e apoiou sua cabeça na mesa, de forma que o rosto dela e de Draco ficassem muito próximos, já que ela ia ter que falar baixo. Se Harry Potter, que estava duas carteiras adiante, se virasse naquele exato momento, simplesmente iria _morrer _de ciúme pela proximidade entre o namorado e a sonserina, mas naquele momento realmente não havia outro jeito.

_Pomfrey me pediu para cuidar dele, caramba! _

"--- Draco?" – chamou ela sussurrando o garoto que estava verde – "Draco? Você está bem?"

"--- Não."- respondeu o garoto com voz pastosa – "Eu estou passando mal."

_Mal não, muito mal. _

"--- O que você está sentindo?" – perguntou a garota, ainda sussurrando.

"--- Enjôo. Muito enjôo."

Pansy olhou para os lados antes de perguntar:

"--- Draco, você quer que eu te dê um pouco da poção? Eu tenho certeza que está certa."

"--- Não, não. Brigado. Daqui a pouco passa."

Pansy o encarou severamente:

"--- Draco, você sabe o que a enfermeira disse! Enjôos depois dos sete meses..."

"--- ... significam algum problema com o bebê, eu sei." – completou o garoto, com voz fraca – " Depois que a aula terminar, eu vou na enfermaria. Pomfrey me passa alguma coisa e _fim_."

Pansy permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Depois, disse:

"--- Tudo bem, _nós _iremos na enfermaria depois da aula."

E voltou sua atenção para a poção. Draco, que já havia acabado de picar os ingredientes, empurrou-os para o lado e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, esperando que o enjôo passasse rápido.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Pansy continuava a prestar atenção na Poção contra Enjôo, acrescentando os ingredientes finais que Draco havia fatiado, porém examinava com atenção o garoto loiro. Havia decidido que, se ele piorasse, ia mandar para o inferno toda a discrição e ia embora com Draco direto para a enfermaria. Porém, a pele do garoto estava começando a voltar a ficar com um saudável rosado. Cada vez mais a cor verde doentia estava sumindo. Talvez nem fosse necessário ia na enfermaria, no final.

_Graças a Merlin, ele está melhorando. _

Draco mal podia acreditar. Estivera com um enjôo terrível nos últimos dez minutos, e, de repente, ele havia começado a sumir. Se sumisse completamente, era capaz que nem fosse a enfermaria. Havia sido apenas um mal-estar passageiro. Mas uma pergunta insistente continuava a martelar na sua cabeça_: porque aquele enjôo surgira tão de repente? _

Depois de alguns minutos que demoraram a passar, Draco se sentia quase perfeito. Claro que ele ainda estava um pouco enjoado, mas também tinha que levar em conta que Pansy estava cozinhando a Poção contra Enjôo a menos de um metro dele. Assim que saísse dali, ele se sentiria melhor. Estava decidido: ele não iria a enfermaria.

Vendo que o garoto visivelmente recuperava a cor do rosto, Pansy deixou de lado a poção e curvou-se novamente para Draco. Tomara que Harry não estivesse olhando.

"--- Draco, você está melhor?"

"--- Estou bem melhor" – respondeu o loiro, relaxando na cadeira – " Foi só um mal-estar. Já passou." – e baixando a voz – "Acho que nem vou a enfe..."

Mas ele não terminou a frase. No momento seguinte, seu rosto ficou tenso e perdeu completamente a cor, enquanto ele, involuntariamente, agarrava as laterais da cadeira e fincou os pés no chão.

Pansy ficou alarmada:

"--- Draco? O que que aconteceu?" – o garoto não respondeu – Draco?"

Quando o garoto respondeu, gaguejava e tremia, perdendo o ar:

"--- Pansy... eu... acho... eu acho... que está na hora."

Naquele momento, Pasifae Parkinson sentiu o mundo desabar a sua volta. Mal conseguiu formular uma frase:

"--- Mas como? Eu pensei que..."

"--- Era daqui a três semanas, eu sei." – pela cara, Draco estava quase chorando de dor – " Mas ela resolveu chegar antes."

Apesar de ser muito calma na maioria das vezes, Pansy percebeu que estava começando a entrar em pânico. Respirou profundamente várias vezes para recuperar a calma:

"--- Draco, precisamos tirar você daqui _agora. _O bebê não pode esperar meia hora até o final do tempo."

Draco já estava com tanta dor por causa das contrações que nem conseguia falar.

_"Bem, estou sozinha"._ Agora ela precisava de muita calma para decidir como agir. Do seu lado, Draco se curvou novamente sobre a mesa, dessa vez para abafar os gemidos de dor. O bebê estava chutando forte demais. Por milagre, nenhum dos colegas das mesas vizinhas havia escutado.

Antes de ir com Draco para a enfermaria, Pansy precisava avisar Harry do que estava acontecendo, para depois arranjar alguma forma de contar a Snape para poder sair. Mas, no momento, Harry estava cercado pelos seus colegas grifinórios, e o professor estava ocupado em dar outro sermão em Neville. Sem saídas.

_Que ótimo, estou ferrada._

Pansy estava começando a entrar em pânico novamente.

Mas a intuição é mesmo algo fantástico. Naquele exato momento, movido por uma força que não sabia de onde havia saído, Harry se virou exatamente para o lado em que ela e Draco estavam. Em uma fração de segundo, viu Pansy em pânico e Draco visivelmente passando mal. Entendeu tudo bem rapidinho, ficando mortalmente pálido e arregalando os olhos. Hermione virou-se logo em seguida e analisou Pansy e Draco com sua rapidez habitual, compreendendo tudo num segundo e também ficando branca como um fantasma.

Mas ninguém fez nada. Draco, a essa altura, já estava quase desmaiando de dor.

Ron, que estava ao lado de Harry e Hermione, também acabou se virando. Olhou Pansy, depois olhou Draco, ficando ainda mais branco que o habitual. Mas não ficou paralisado.

Numa fração de segundo, virou-se de novo e olhou para a poção dele e de Harry, que estava de uma cor cinzenta deprimente. Sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, arrancou um fio de cabelo seu e jogou na poção, que imediatamente começou a borbulhar e a ficar roxa.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para explodir.

Boa parte da classe, incluindo Snape, ficaram cobertos por uma coisa pegajosa dos pés a cabeça. Como era de se esperar, todos entraram em pânico imediatamente, principalmente as garotas, cujos berros agudos frustavam as tentativas do professor de impor ordem à sala em polvorosa. Harry olhou primeiro para as garotas que berravam, depois para o professor melecado dos pés à cabeça, antes de tomar sua decisão.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para correr até um Draco quase inconsciente, e, junto com Parkinson, ir com ele nos ombros até a porta, em direção à enfermaria.

No pandemônio das masmorras, ninguém percebeu a ausência dos três estudantes.

* * *

A enfermeira de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey, esperava ter uma tarde realmente tranqüila. Armados de capas de inverno e cachecóis, os estudantes não davam mais entrada na enfermaria por resfriados ou gripes, problemas comuns naquele tempo estranho que estava fazendo. Pomfrey esperava passar a tarde tranqüilamente, lendo seu _Semanário Bruxo_ e bebendo uma caneca de chocolate quente. Estava especialmente interessada na matéria sobre a cantora Celestina, que recentemente se separara do marido em meio a acusações de adultério. Pomfrey decididamente não resistia a uma boa fofoca. 

Porém, sua tranqüilidade foi interrompida por um furacão que usava um cachecol verde e prata. Pansy Parkinson abriu a porta com estrondo, completamente despenteada pela correria.

"--- Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! O Draco está passando mal!"

Pomfrey quase pulou da poltrona cor de vinho aonde estava sentada, ao mesmo tempo que Harry entrava pela porta com Draco nos ombros.

"--- Madame Pomfrey" – começou ele, arfante – "O Draco está..."

"--- Eu sei, eu sei! Coloque-o ali" – pediu a medi-bruxa, apontando uma das camas da enfermaria. Harry colocou o sonserino lá, com todo o cuidado que pode. Draco ainda estava consciente, mas respirava com dificuldade. Afastando-se da cama, Pansy uniu as mãos numa forma de reza, enquanto Pomfrey examinava a barriga do garoto. Harry andava de um lado para o outro, distanciando-se, parecendo apreensivo.

Pomfrey acabou de examinar o loiro e começou a procurar algo nos armários do lado da cama. Harry aproveitou a chance para correr para o lado do namorado, nervoso. Definitivamente , estava na hora. Agora, sem o feitiço de ilusão, a barriga do sonserino endurecia e relaxava a intervalos regulares. A menina parecia mesmo desesperada para sair.

A enfermeira finalmente achou o que procurava no armário: um pote roxo com um líquido incolor. Quando Pomfrey destampou o pote, Pasifae torceu o nariz a dois metros de distância. O negócio tinha um cheiro simplesmente _horrível._

Depois de expulsar Harry da cama, onde o grifinório estivera sentado, Pomfrey derramou o líquido numa espécie de lenço roxo e colocou sobre o nariz e a boca de Draco, que arregalou os olhos, enojado. Mas ele não teve tempo de dizer nada. Depois de um leve estremecimento, ele caiu nos braços de Morfeu, adormecendo profundamente, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado. Ao lado de Parkinson, Harry soltou uma breve exclamação de espanto, mas não falou nada.

Depois de certificar-se de que Draco estava completamente inconsciente, Pomfrey se virou para os dois:

"--- OK, está na hora." – um silêncio tenso pairou no ar por alguns segundos – " Agora, vocês dois,_ FORA."_

"--- _Fora?" _– começou a protestar Harry – "Espera aí, eu tenho que ficar, eu sou o ..."

"--- Sr. Potter" – começou Pomfrey, a voz irritada – "Você aqui só vai atrapalhar as coisas. Eu repito, vocês dois, _FORA! " _

Harry já ia começar a discutir, mas Pansy pegou-o pelo braço e arrastou-o para a ante-sala da enfermaria. A medi-bruxa bateu a porta atrás deles. A garota ouviu claramente o barulho de uma chave sendo virada, trancando a porta.

Agora era só esperar.


	12. Pequeno Milagre

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Waters

Beta-reader: Annya Riddle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e etc e tal não pertencem a mim. Eles são de J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa história, só diversão e um eventual (?) estresse. E reviews, se vocês forem bonzinhos, né?

N/A1: Eu mereço a morte, eu sei. Foi uma demora simplesmente _animal, _mas que eu juro que isso JAMAIS irá se repetir. Esse capítulo demorou dois meses para ser feito e está pronto, lindo e revisado, no dia 03/07, mas por falta de colaboração da minha amada internet, só Merlin sabe quando ele será publicado...

N/A2: Por favor leiam minhas novas fics: **Imbranato **( HPDM) e **The Morning After **( HGPP). Ah, e deixem reviews também... eles estimulam a autora e a fazem trabalhar mais rápido e melhor!

Capítulo 12:

Os segundos, pareciam durar minutos.

Os minutos, pareciam durar horas.

As horas, pareciam durar dias.

Os dias... será que já haviam passado dias?

Para Harry, parecia.

Ele não se lembrava de uma situação semelhante, que ele contasse cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora. Não se recordava de qualquer situação que tivesse ficado tão nervoso. Todas as unhas das suas mãos já haviam sido impiedosamente ruídas até o fim. O polegar direito inclusive estava sangrando.

" _Meu Deus, que tudo dê certo..."_

Ele não lembrava a última vez que tinha rezado. Talvez nunca tivesse rezado.

Mesmo quando criança, sua tios nunca haviam o levado ao culto protestante que freqüentavam. Ele jamais havia aprendido de fato as orações da religião. Nem tinha certeza se existia alguém lá em cima zelando por eles, bruxos e trouxas. Os últimos três anos de sua vida o haviam feito ficar quase ateu. Cedrico. Sirius. Moody. Gui. Deus não podia existir num mundo como aquele.

Mas no final, ele estava rezando, a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos encolhidos, os tênis sujando de poeira a cadeira que Pomfrey limpara horas antes com todo o cuidado e perfeição. Harry murmurava o que ele achava que devia ser uma prece. Parto de alto risco, Pomfrey dissera a ele, sem Draco no lado. O sonserino na verdade não sabia que poderia ter complicações quando sua filha nascesse. Hemorragias. Infecções. Uma cesariana feita num garoto por vários medi-bruxos especializados era uma coisa. Por uma única enfermeira de escola, bondosa e esforçada, mas limitada, era outra. Ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Pomfrey dizendo as chances de Draco e o bebê sobreviverem ...

"_Cerca de 60 , Sr. Potter. Mas eu não me preocupo. Nem o senhor deveria se preocupar. Essa menina é abençoada. É um pequeno milagre." _

Um pequeno milagre. Milagre.

Não seria um milagre ele e Draco se encontrarem naquela noite? Não seria um milagre o bebê, ainda do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete, não ter sido simplesmente absorvido pelo corpo do loiro? Não seria um milagre não ter acontecido nenhum problema sério durante a gestação? Um corpo jovem de 17 anos não estava preparado para agüentar um bebê. Principalmente Draco.

"_Quadris muito estreitos. Estreitos demais para ela. Vai precisar de descanso." _

Um milagre... ou talvez nem tanto.

Afinal, alguma coisa estava acontecendo de errado para Draco praticamente desmaiar de dor por causa das contrações. Um parto prematuro... 20 dias antes do tempo previsto ... podiam significar muita coisa. Três semanas eram três semanas. Faziam diferença.

Agora ali estava ele, esperando qualquer notícia boa ou ruim que Pomfrey pudesse lhe dar. Harry tentava pensar só nas boas. Pomfrey saindo radiante da enfermaria, Pasifae e ele se levantando de um salto: _"Nasceu! É uma menina linda! E saudável! O Sr. Malfoy está bem. Só está dormindo, descansando um pouco. Ele precisa". _Mas sua mente o assaltava o tempo todo com lampejos de uma enfermeira com semblante sombrio:

"_Lamento. Ele não resistiu."._

"_Lamento muito. Ela nasceu morta."_

"_Sr. Potter, eu lamento. Houve uma hemorragia e ... eu lamento muito. Eles morreram." _

E os lampejos continuavam, longos como num pesadelo sombrio que parecia durar horas: Parkinson chorando amargamente a morte do melhor amigo, Ron e Hermione tentando consolá-lo, cheios de pesar, ele... ele olhando um pequeno embrulho de panos que já não respirava, Draco chorando sem controle motivado pela dor pela morte da filha, Draco... Draco... Draco morto. Draco e o bebê mortos.

Se acontecesse alguma coisa, ele seria capaz de enlouquecer. Não conseguia enxergar Draco morto, a pele ainda mais pálida do que costume, os olhos azuis prateados fechados para sempre. Não se imaginava enterrando um pequenino caixão com uma recém-nascida.

Sim, ele enlouqueceria. Mas continuaria vivo. Nenhum dos dois gostaria que ele se suicidasse pela dor da perda. Gostariam que ele continuasse a viver, tentasse superar.

Mas Harry cortaria os pulsos se lhe mandassem escolher.

Já ouvira algumas histórias sobre isso, tanto quando criança quando adolescente. O parto chegava a um ponto extremo, no qual se precisava escolher entre a vida da mãe ou da criança. Os médicos não tinham autoridade para essa escolha; quem escolhia quem viveria era o parente mais próximo, que muitas vezes era o pai.

Uma situação em que Harry nunca se imaginara. Mas agora, parecia extremamente real e palpável.

De um lado, Draco. Se o deixasse morrer, ele simplesmente se sentiria o mais imundo dos seres humanos. Draco confiava nele. Draco o amava.

_E ele o amava. _

Do outro lado, sua filha. Seu sangue. Sua carne. Não a conhecia realmente. O mais próximo que estivera dela foi uma certa vez em um dos encontros do jardim com Draco. Conseguira ouvir as batidas de seu pequeno coração, com a orelha encostada na barriga de seis meses. Sequer a segurara no colo, mas já a amava e estava disposto a protegê-la com todas as suas forças, inclusive com a sua vida. Se a deixasse morrer, alguma coisa dentro dele iria se quebrar. Se estilhaçar. E Draco, quando soubesse o que havia acontecido... Harry não iria agüentar seu olhar de tristeza e desespero.

Ele não podia escolher entre eles dois. Não _conseguia. _

"_Eu preciso tanto deles..." _

Harry Potter nunca havia sido religioso. Nunca havia tido tempo _suficiente_ para isso. Nunca havia se interessado por isso. Mas agora ele precisava ser. No meio de sua prece sussurrada, dirigida a ninguém, ele prometeu que, se tudo desse certo, se Draco e a menina ficassem bem, ele iria ao culto protestante todos os domingos, pelo resto de sua vida, não importava o quanto ela durasse.

" _Seja o que Deus quiser." _

Mal terminara o pensamento quando ouviu um choro alto de bebê ecoar pela anti-sala da enfermaria.

Pansy confessava, no início ela não gostava de Harry Potter.

Nem um pouquinho.

Há alguns meses atrás, ela achava-o muito cheio de si e metido a herói ... bem, achava-o grifinório _demais. _Depois que mudara de lado, havia começado a mudar sua opinião sobre ele. Tudo bem que ele era metido a herói, mas não era tão cheio de si como ela imaginava. Quando ela mudou de lado, ele tratou-a com educação e pareceu realmente satisfeito que a Ordem tivesse mais uma aliada, ao contrário de Granger, que continuava torcendo o nariz todas às vezes que a via, e Weasley, que fingia que ela não existia.

Depois do descolamento de placenta de Draco, ela virou uma espécie de babá do loiro. Ele freqüentemente desobedecia ao repouso, sob alguma justificativa fajuta. Draco nunca gostara de ficar parado. Apesar de seu comportamento mimado ter tido uma assustadora melhora, ele ainda tinha certas opiniões bastante irresponsáveis, como, por exemplo, achar que o deslocamento de placenta não era tão sério assim. Quando Pansy o surpreendia tentando fugir do repouso, ele insistia em não descansar ( " Minhas costas vão ficar acabadas") e os dois acabavam tendo uma discussão. Sempre Pansy conseguia levar Draco de volta para a cama, mas... demorava um tempinho.

Isso até ela descobrir o poder do nome Harry Potter sobre ele. Depois, era só falar as palavrinhas mágicas ( " O Harry não ia gostar disso...") para que a discussão acabasse em dois tempos. Draco ainda tentava argumentar, mas usar Harry como argumento era desleal por parte de Pasifae. O loiro desistia, dava os ombros para uma Pansy vitoriosa no Salão Comunal e descia para o seu dormitório. Era absolutamente incrível como Harry, mesmo indiretamente, conseguia convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Na época Pansy não entendia muito bem. Mas depois de um tempo compreendeu... era tudo tão óbvio!

Desde que Harry irrompera como um furacão pelas portas da enfermaria, sabendo só Morgana sabia como Draco estava lá, Pansy começara a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois. A desconfiança só aumentou quando o sonserino conseguiu burlar suas vigilâncias, simplesmente desaparecendo no meio da noite. Como se fosse invisível...

Draco conseguira fugir do inevitável interrogatório da sonserina por alguns dias, mas numa tarde ensolarada de sábado foi literalmente posto na parede: Pansy conseguiu cercá-lo na biblioteca. Depois de alguns minutos sobre pressão cerrada, o garoto confessou: vinha se encontrando com Harry em algumas salas da parte abandonada do castelo.

O queixo de Pansy caiu na hora. Não apenas falando, mas de fato. Ela ficou de boca aberta enquanto Draco corava profundamente naquele canto cheio de livros mofados.

A partir de aí Pasifae começou a ver Harry Potter com olhos completamente diferentes.

O grifinório e Draco podem ter demorado mais do que o previsto do que Pansy achava para se acertarem, mas, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, a transformação nos dois garotos não podia ter sido melhor e mais bela. Draco, cujo sorriso ultimamente se resumia a uma peculiar contração de sobrancelha, passou a exibir no olhar o brilho da mais pura felicidade, e Harry, que andava triste e desanimado, começou a sorrir por razões aparentes tolas, parecendo muitíssimo contente.

Foram seis semanas absolutamente perfeitas para os dois. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo na vida de ambos, as coisas fluíam com perfeição. Até o Lord das Trevas parecia mais quieto. Pansy se sentia feliz pelos dois.

Agora aquilo.

Harry estava sentado com o rosto entre os joelhos, os tênis sujando a cadeira. Naquela última uma hora e meia, ele roera todas as unhas das mãos sem piedade. Uma delas estava sangrando. Qual delas, Pansy não saberia identificar. Estava nervosa demais para isso. Estava quase imitando Harry e começando a acabar com as suas unhas. Sempre achara isso um hábito nojento e repugnante, coisa de fracos. Mas havia certas coisas que mudavam.

Se havia uma lição que Pansy podia tirar daqueles últimos meses, é que certas coisas _realmente _mudavam.

O sol batia forte nas esquadrias de madeira, fazendo reflexos nas vidraças da ante-sala da enfermaria, formando desenhos de sombras no chão de mármore. Em algum lugar, um relógio bateu meio-dia. Meio distraída pela frustração da espera, Pasifae começou a lembrar de uma antiga lenda bruxa que dizia que crianças que nasciam meio dia em ponto teriam muita sorte. Fazia sentido. De certa forma, eram _iluminadas..._

"_Mas não é possível. Nenhum bebê pode nascer exatamente meio dia em ponto!" _

Foi quando um choro ecoou pela ante-sala da enfermaria.

Harry levantou-se de imediato, surpreendentemente alerta, respirando rápido. Pansy pareceu acordar de repente, como se andasse sonhando. Olhava fixamente para a porta.

Uma badalada. Duas. Três. Quatro. O barulho das massas de alunos famintos indo almoçar encheu a enfermaria por alguns instantes, antes de começar a dissipar lentamente e, por fim, desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse existido. Dentro da enfermaria, o choro de bebê parara, sendo substituído por soluços ocasionais. Mas ninguém abria a porta.

Se Harry tivesse que descrever os minutos que passou ali, em pé, esperando alguma notícia, _qualquer uma,_ usaria uma só: angustiantes.

Um, dois, três, quatro minutos. Harry contou-os no relógio de pulso. Acabara de lembrar que estava usando um.

Cinco, seis, sete, oito minutos. Já estava ficando insuportável quando o barulho de alguém mexendo numa gaveta veio de dentro. Mais alguns segundos antes que uma chave se encaixasse na fechadura e finalmente abrisse a porta.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de dentro da enfermaria na qual estivera as duas últimas horas trancada. Seu avental tinha uma estranha coloração avermelhada na frente, parecendo horrivelmente com sangue que não fora muito bem tirado com um Feitiço de Limpeza. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos se encontravam levemente inchados, como se tivesse chorado nos últimos minutos. Parecia que agora sabiam de onde vinham os soluços.

Harry olhou ressabiado por uns instantes para as manchas de sangue nas roupas da enfermeira, sem entender o que elas estavam fazendo ali, até que se lembrou: sangue bruxo de recém nascido não se lava. Muita mágica concentrada.Respirou fundo, aliviado pela primeira vez em horas, sentindo o coração mais leve. Algo lhe dizia que estava tudo bem. Um pouco atrás dele, Pansy deu um suspiro tão fundo que deve ter matado algumas plantas.

Pomfrey estava visivelmente tentando falar algo. Reunia ar, começava, gaguejava, parava. Depois de algumas tentativas, desistiu. Não ia conseguir falar mesmo. Sorrindo pela primeira vez em meses, apontou para trás, sem se virar. Pansy entendeu que o convite não se estendia a ela e deu um passo para trás, conformada. Haveria muitas chances para ver a menina.

Harry não precisou de segundo chamado. Entrou quase correndo, esquecendo de Pasifae e Pomfrey.

Em contraste com a ante-sala completamente iluminada, a enfermaria em si estava escura, com todas as cortinas fechadas. Havia apenas uma parte iluminada, com três lampiões acesos: a cama de Draco. Ele dormia, a respiração pesada. Harry se perguntou se estaria sonhando com algo.

O bebê não estava em nenhum dos lados da cama dele, mas só bastou olhar uma vez para o lado para ver uma pequena cesta um pouco mais distante, iluminada por uma luz azulada, bruxelante. Harry foi caminhando para lá, os passos leves para não sobressaltar nem assustar o bebê. Ter um primeiro contato com a filha assustada e chorando não ia ser lá muito bom.

Apesar dos passos calculados, chegou lá num instante. Diferentemente do que achava, a cesta não era funda. Conseguiu ver a filha num instante, uma coisinha rosada e linda, quase sem cabelos. Tinha os olhinhos fechados, talvez para proteger-se da luz azul. Era maravilhosa, era... perfeita. O coração do grifinório parecia que ia explodir, e ele estava prestes a cair no choro como Pomfrey. Suas mãos se apoiaram nas bordas da cestinha, pensando se seria certo pegá-la no colo.

Foi quando aconteceu algo que não previa: a luz azul simplesmente clareiou, deixando uma luz amarela suave no lugar.O bebê estremeceu de repente, os olhinhos ainda fechados. Harry receou um pouco, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, até que o instinto paternal foi mais forte que a razão e ele pegou o pequeno embrulho de lençóis com todo o cuidado, como se estivesse segurando um cristal.

Nos braços dele, ela parecia ainda mais frágil e delicada. Começava a pensar se a luz azul não seria um equivalente bruxo da incubadora trouxa, já que ela nascera três semanas antes do esperado. Como se já soubesse fazer isso, começou a niná-la, balançando-a de um lado para o outro suavemente, um amor poderoso transbordando de seu coração.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que os fizesse. Seus olhinhos passearam um pouco antes de se fixar no rosto de Harry, encarando o pai como se estivesse vendo seu reflexo nele. Esmeralda encarando esmeralda. As lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos do grifinório. Se o bebê não fosse tão pequeno, poderia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

Naquele momento viu que o nome dela não poderia ser Clarice. Apesar do nome ser lindo e suave, como a pequena, ela tinha nos olhos uma força estranha, peculiar. Seu nome tinha que fazer jus a ele. Aconchegada nos braços do pai, a menina fechou os olhos lentamente. Queria mesmo dormir ali, quentinha e segura. Harry segurou-a com mais firmeza e começou a niná-la de novo, sussurrando uma canção de ninar que tirara não sabia de onde da memória: _"My Bonnie lies over the ocean... My Bonnie lies over the sea..." _

Naquele dia, pouco lhe importava o resto do mundo. As duas coisas que mais amava na vida estavam naquele quarto. Ele não precisava de mais nada. Nada.


	13. Mantos, olhos violetas e pôr do sol

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Beta-reader: Stella Black

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Não ganho nada com essa fic, só os berros dos meus pais mandando eu desocupar o computador. E reviews, se vocês colaborarem...

N/A: Por favor, leiam e comentem minhas fics: **Imbranato **(HPDM) e **The Morning After **(HGPP)

* * *

Capítulo 13:

Estava escuro. Muito escuro. Apesar de Draco Malfoy ainda não ter aberto os olhos, essa foi a primeira informação que seu cérebro processou. A segunda foi que ele estava cansado como se tivesse corrido metade da Grã-Bretanha. Não, não iria acordar agora... seus olhos estavam pesados e abri-los seria um esforço tremendo. Queria dormir... a mente do sonserino começou a turvar-se e confundir-se, levando-o novamente para o mundo dos sonhos onde estivera. Estava sonhando algo relacionado com água... água vermelha... pensando bem, parecia mais um pesad...

Ainda meio tonto pelo efeito daquela poção, Draco teve um pensamento louco: e se ele tivesse morrido? Ainda que a metade sã de sua mente tentasse dissuadi-lo daquela idéia idiota, a outra metade que estava tonta deu-lhe um susto dos diabos.

"_Ah, não é possível!"_

Sobressaltou-se e o corpo ficou tenso, fazendo sentir os lençóis finos que o estavam cobrindo. Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto escuro. Não, não estava morto. A não ser, claro, que o inferno tivesse a aparência de uma enfermaria às escuras, estava muito bem acomodado numa cama. Vivo.

Mas faltava alguma coisa.

Quando tentou sentar-se, algo na sua barriga o impediu. Não era magia, mas incomodava bastante. Draco só precisou dar um puxão para cima nas vestes para ver o que era. Bandagens e mais bandagens. Draco olhou-as confuso por alguns segundos.

Foi quando percebeu que faltava um certo volume ali. A confusão que estava na sua mente se dissipou instantaneamente, dando espaço para a agitação. _"Minha filha! Onde ela está? Onde?" _Olhou duas vezes para a direita e a esquerda, só para ver duas vezes uma cama perfeitamente arrumada e um berço vazio. Quando já começava a entrar em pânico, sua intuição teve a brilhante idéia de fazê-lo olhar para frente.

A agitação sumiu, o nervosismo desapareceu instantaneamente e a vontade de berrar chamando Madame Pomfrey foi embora sem deixar rastros. Draco não viu a filha, mas foi como se tivesse visto.

Uns três ou quatro metros adiante, uma única janela fora aberta. Uma cortina fora meio aberta, deixando escapar a luminosidade natural da tarde por um pequeno espaço da enfermaria. Mas o que a luminosidade fazia ou deixava de fazer pouco interessava a Draco. Seu real interesse era uma figura que estava sendo iluminada pelos raios de sol que atravessavam os vidros.

Sim, definitivamente _aquilo _lhe interessava.

Harry, o _seu _Harry, estava perto da janela, olhando sem muito interesse algo através dos vidros. De vez em quando olhava alguma coisa em seu colo – uma coisa embrulhada em uma manta de tricô rosa. _Rosa. _Pelo que o que Draco estava vendo, parecia bastante feliz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto ninava – _ninava –_ o embrulhinho em seus braços, balançado-o de um lado para outro, apertando-o contra si – com cuidado, claro – e cantando em voz baixa alguma coisa que o outro não conseguiu identificar. Era inglês, mas nunca ouvira aquela música antes.

O coração de Draco parecia estar ao mesmo tempo em toda parte. Todos os segundos que já vivera reuniram-se juntos por um momento – e seguiram, parecendo estar com vida renovada para continuar. Nunca... nunca... nunca se sentira antes daquela forma... seu peito parecia que ia explodir de tantas coisas que sentia ao mesmo tempo.

Seu coração deve ter batido bastante forte mesmo, porque Harry levantou a cabeça do _embrulhinho _e virou-se para ele. Segundos que pareciam minutos. Abandonou a vista de janela e foi até ele.

Subitamente tudo pareceu muito rápido. Draco encostou-se de novo nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos por um instante, para se certificar que _de fato _tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, que não era mais um daqueles sonhos malucos que ele costumava ter. Abriu de novo os olhos. Harry já estava do lado dele.

Com aquele eterno grande sorriso no rosto.

"--- Draco... Você está bem?" – seus olhos pareciam maiores do que o de costume, as pupilas dilatadas.

"--- Eu... é, mais ou menos" – respondeu, os olhos variando do par verde-vivo para a_ coisinha_ embrulhada. – " Incomoda" – acrescentou, apontando para as bandagens na barriga.

O sorriso do outro diminuiu um pouco.

"--- Não vai ser por muito tempo. Pomfrey disse que amanhã já poderia tirar."

"--- Bom. Vai ser ótimo poder sentar normalmente."

Harry deu uma risadinha. A coisinha em seus braços se moveu, deixando uma pequenina mão a mostra. O coração de Draco acelerou até parecer que ia sair pela boca. As mãos pareciam estranhamente trêmulas. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, o peito na mesma velocidade.

"--- Ela..." – sussurrou – "... está acordando." – uma pausa de alguns segundos, mas o tempo parecia ter parado – " Pegue-a no colo" – Draco concordou com a cabeça, mudo. Não confiava no que a sua boca diria se abrisse. Harry começou a passar aquela _coisinha _– minúscula, frágil – para ele. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele temeu a deixar cair depois que ela estava sendo completamente segurada por ele. Hesitou alguns segundos antes de tirar a manta.

Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Draco Malfoy só tinha visto um bebê em toda sua vida – uma prima da parte irlandesa da família. Tinha 7 anos. Na época se impressionou com o tamanho da criança e sua aparência de cristal, parecendo que ia quebrar a qualquer toque. Era prematura de 8 meses. Desde então ele havia guardado essa imagem na cabeça. Nunca imaginara como seria a filha com medo de ter uma baita decepção – como, por exemplo, imaginá-la sua cara e ela nascer a retrato e semelhança de Harry. Mas uma coisa era indiscutível para ele: o fato que ela nasceria com uma aparência frágil, os olhos sonolentos. Mas definitivamente não foi isso que aconteceu.

Apesar de ser pequenina, a menina era surpreendemente gordinha – não aqueles bebês gorduchos, mas aqueles com uma aparência genuinamente saudável – e uma pele rosadinha. Tinha bochecha o suficiente para se apertar – não que Draco fosse permitir, _claro_ -, um nariz pequeno e reto, lábios finos, orelhinhas talvez um pouco grandes demais. Não tinha muito cabelo, mas os fiapos que possuía eram louro-trigo. Tinha traços ancestrais dos Potter, mas também algo em seu rosto não negava que descendia dos Malfoy. Enfim, até ali poderia ser classificada como um bebê "fofo" ou "gracioso".

Mas, contrastando com seus traços delicados, seus olhos exalavam magia e poder. Eram intensos e vivídos, esmeraldas brilhantes. Mas sem dúvida o mais interessante de tudo era que, envolvendo as pupilas, havia uma parte considerável dos olhos que eram ... violeta. _Violeta. _Draco sabia o que isso significava.

"_Merlin, minha filha tem olhos violetas. Hermione vai pirar!"_

Não, não dava para se chamar Clarice. Não com aquela força nos olhos. Precisava de alguma coisa que combinasse com a sua energia, com a sua magia, com...

"--- Bárbara" – o nome saiu de seus lábios automaticamente. De repente pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente.

"--- Draco?" – a voz de Harry tirou-o de seus pensamentos – " O que você falou?"

"--- Eu... acho que... Clarice não é um bom nome para ela."

"--- Sério? Eu também achei quando... sabe, vi ela pela primeira vez."

Draco respirou fundo:

"--- Eu achei que ela combinava com Bárbara. Por causa dos olhos dela...bem, me ocorreu, mas se você não gostar..."

"--- Eu gosto de Bárbara. Parece um nome forte." – Harry inclinou-se para observar a filha, que agora observava atentamente alguma coisa nas vestes de Draco – " Ela tem olhos muito bonitos, não? Quer dizer, ela é linda, mas esses olhos se destacam..."

"--- Primeiro ataque de corujice, Harry." – comentou Draco num tom divertido. Harry virou-se para ele:

"--- É impossível não ter "_ataques de corujice"_ com ela!"

"--- Principalmente com os pais perfeitos que ela tem, não?"

Pausa. Harry corou levemente com o elogio.

"--- Estou rezando para que ela não seja convencida como você, Draco."

"--- Harry, relaxa, eu estava brin..."

"--- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas de fato ela tem uma genética perfeita..."

"--- Harry! Agora é _você _que está sendo convencido!" – Harry deu uma risada entre o malicioso e o ingênuo:

"--- Calma, você não deixou eu terminar! Eu dizia que ela tem uma genética perfeita... por_ sua_ parte, claro."

Draco ficou da cor da bandeira da Grifinória. Não conseguiu pensar em algo decente para responder.

"--- Harry, seu palhaço, você tem essa habilidade de me deixar completamente sem palavras."

"--- Na verdade eu possuo _muitas _outras habilidades..."

"--- _Harry!_"

"--- Quê?"

"--- Você não tem vergonha de falar essa coisas na frente da_ sua_ filha?"

"--- Opa, eu não falei nada demais! Foi você que pensou besteira, Draco."

Silêncio. Draco estava pensando em algo bom para responder quando sentiu uma movimentação estranha nos seu mamilo esquerdo. Foi só olhar para baixo que viu que Bárbara estava tentando mamar.

"--- Harry..."

"--- Hum?"

"--- Madame Pomfrey falou algo sobre dar de mamar? É que ela está tentando..."

"--- Ah, ela falou. Calma aí." – Harry saiu do lado de Draco e começou a mexer numa espécie de armarinho debaixo do berço. Tirou de lá uma espécie de mamadeira e voltou para a cama.

"--- Aqui. Ela falou que é só colocar na boca dela, já está limpa."

Dito e feito. Mal Draco colocou a mamadeira na boca da menina, ela começou a mamar. De início bem devagar, como se não soubesse direito como fazer. Depois que pareceu ter aprendido, aparentou estar com _bastante _fome, pela velocidade que a mamadeira começou a se esvaziar. Vendo aquilo, Draco começou a sentir algo estranho. Demorou uns segundos até perceber o que era.

"--- Draco? Você está bem? "

"--- Estou. Não é nada. É só uma coisa idiota."

"--- _Draco... _o que é?

"--- É... é que eu estou me sentindo um incapaz por não amamentar minha filha. "

"--- Draco, você não poderia amamentar, sabia disso."

"--- Eu sei, só... perde que meio da graça dar mamadeira para ela."

"--- Porque, você queria ter produzido leite?"

"--- Não sei, talvez sim."

"--- Sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Acho que você não iria gostar muito de ter mamas."

Draco pensou um momento. De fato, o pensamento não o agradava muito.

"--- Draco, acabou. Ela dormiu." – A mamadeira foi posta em cima da mesa. Bárbara estava adormecida. Draco se perguntou com o que estaria sonhando.

Harry passou o braço em torno de suas costas, envolvendo-o numa espécie de abraço. Era saudade antecipada por aquela privacidade, só eles três. Pomfrey avisara que entraria na enfermaria assim que o sol se pusesse. Os últimos raios de sol já passavam pelos vidros. Harry sabia que teria que ir jantar dali a pouco.

Nunca desejou tanto que o tempo se arrastasse. Que os segundos escorressem lentamente.

"---Harry?" – a voz de Draco veio cansada

"--- Sim?"

"--- _Je t' aime."_

"--- Ahn?"

"--- Francês. Não reconhece?"

"--- Não... sou péssimo em línguas. O que você falou?"

"--- Pergunte para a Hermione. _Ela _sabe."

"--- Pare de ser cruel! Vamos, o que você disse?"

Draco virou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso fraco brotando de seus lábios finos. Iguais aos da filha.

"--- Eu disse "Eu te amo". _Je t' aime._ "

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Harry pensou em muitas coisas para dizer, mas, naquele momento, poucas palavras eram necessárias. E um gesto.

"--- Eu também, Draco. Eu também. Para sempre."

E beijou-o. Ou pelo menos_ tentou_ beijá-lo, já que naquele exato momento ouviram alguém abrindo a porta. Pomfrey. Harry não pode evitar de xingá-la baixinho. Draco não conseguiu evitar que a amaldiçoasse mentalmente.

O sol se pôs em Hogwarts.


	14. Visitas esperadas e inesperadas

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Disclaimer: Blá, blá, blá. Vocês sabem que Harry Potter não me pertence.

N/A1: Essa fic desconsidera completamente Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Portanto, zero de spoilers. Leia sem medo!

N/A2: Por favor, leiam e _comentem _minhas fics: **Imbranato **(HPDM e HGPP), **The Morning After **(HGPP), **Alguém Tem Que Ceder** (HPDM) e **Sunday Bloody Sunday.**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

"_Ela tem mesmo lindos olhos."_

Bárbara estava acordada, olhando para ele como se fosse a coisa mais fantástica que já testemunhara em sua curta vida. Draco estava olhando para o teto, sua mente voltando para uma aula de Adivinhação três anos atrás.

Trelawney. Uma maluca metida a vidente. Em vez de cadeiras e mesas, existiam pofes. O cheiro era como se a mulher tivesse dado banho de perfume na sala. Draco nunca prestara atenção a uma só aula. Era muito mais divertido ficar passando bilhetinhos para Blaise.

Mas agora uma aula, uma aula apenas, ecoava em sua mente.

"_Os bruxos não tem a cor de olhos definida por acaso, ou simplesmente pela genética. A cor dos olhos é definida no momento da concepção, e depende dos poderes e, em menor grau, da personalidade do futuro bruxo. Olhos violetas, os mais raros, indicam bruxos poderosos, muito poderosos, capaz inclusive de fazer mágica sem varinha. Dizem que a própria Rowena Ravenclaw tinha olhos violetas."_

O trecho do livro ia e voltava na sua mente. Bruxos de olhos violetas eram poderosos, mas e os que tinham olhos violetas _e _verdes? Não conseguia lembrar-se da explicação da professora sobre olhos de duas cores. _Maldição._

Olhou de novo para Bárbara. Os olhos haviam se fechado. Passou o polegar carinhosamente em sua testa. Os olhos se mexeram sobre as pálpebras, mas não se abriram. Adormecida. _De novo. _Incrível a habilidade da menina de acordar e adormecer de novo numa velocidade impressionante. Draco não sabia se todos os recém-nascidos eram assim, não tivera a oportunidade de perguntar para Pomfrey, mas devia ser. Ouvira falar que eles também choravam muito, principalmente durante a madrugada. Bárbara nunca dera um pio, a não ser no nascimento.

Definitivamente, era uma criança diferente.

Ao ver a filha dormindo, sentiu um repentino sono. Sorrindo, lembrou-se que não dormira a madrugada inteira, tirando uma ou duas horas no início da manhã, que Madame Pomfrey fizera _questão _de interromper. Não conseguira tirar os olhos da menina a noite toda, pensando como tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Há nove meses atrás, ele não gostava de Harry e era perfeitamente correspondido, obrigada. No dia anterior, havia dito que o amava. E de fato o amava.

Definitivamente o mundo dava _muitas _voltas.

Nove meses atrás, ele sequer conseguia ficar a dez metros de Weasley sem pensar em quais feitiços mortais jogar nele. Uma semana atrás surpreendera Harry ao chamar o amigo dele de "Ronald". Já havia meses que não chamava Hermione de sangue-ruim. Não se imaginava livre do compromisso com Pansy há um ano. Jamais pensara que poderia algum dia se desvencilhar da influência do pai. Nunca pensara que poderia fugir do compromisso de se tornar Comensal.

Mas, acima de tudo, a idéia de se tornar pai aos 17 anos era a mais bizarra. Alguns meses atrás, _claro._

Às vezes ele não se perguntava se, de alguma forma, não estava tudo escrito. Era tudo certo demais, escrito em linhas tortas. Engravidar do Não-Tão-Mais-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu no exato momento que estava desesperado para fugir do que o pai tinha planejado para ele fora seu passaporte de salvação. Perfeito demais, de certa forma.

Que quer que seja que estivesse lá em cima gostava bastante de rir da cara dele. Mas também lhe mandava um pouco de sorte às vezes.

Mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Estava com sono demais, cansado demais... tencionava colocar Bárbara no berço e dormir um pouco, ele também era humano.

_Tencionava_, claro, porque naquele momento começou uma discussão na ante-sala da enfermaria. _Bem _alto.

"--- Madame Pomfrey, eu quero vê-lo! A senhora não compreende!"

"--- Sr. Potter, fique calmo e _volte _para o seu almoço. Ele está bem, você sabe."

"--- Mas eu quero vê-lo!"

"--- Sr. Potter, _sem discussão_. Volte. Ele está dormindo."

Pausa.

"--- _Alguém _pode me ajudar, por favor?"

"--- Madame Pomfrey, por favor... não teremos outra oportunidade."

"--- A Srta me surpreende, Srta. Granger. Sabe que ele precisa de repouso."

"--- É, mas uma visitinha não vai matá-lo. Ele vai até ficar feliz."

"--- Srta. Parkinson, por favor..."

"--- Eu concordo com todo mundo aí!"

"--- Sr. Weasley!"

"--- Madame Pomfrey, me deixa ver o..."

"--- _Silêncio! _Ninguém vai entrar! O garoto teve filho ontem, façam o favor!"

"--- Mas..."

"--- Não, chega!"

Uma porta batendo calou as vozes de protesto. Pomfrey veio andando em passos largos na direção dele.

"--- Sr. Malfoy! Já acordado? – parecia genuinamente surpresa.

Draco engoliu a resposta mal-educada que iria dar.

"--- Já."

"--- Está bem?"

"--- Ótimo."

"--- Que bom. Tive medo que houvesse alguma compli..."

"--- Porque não deixou Harry entrar?"

Resolvera atirar a educação pela janela.

"--- Oras, o senhor tem que descansar."

"--- Estou muito bem. E ontem você o deixou entrar! Porque hoje..."

"--- No segundo dia é que costumam se apresentar as maiores complicações."

"--- Eu quero vê-lo."

"--- Lamento, mas não será possível. Você tem que ficar em repouso absoluto."

Draco pensou em responder algo bem feio, mas ao encarar os olhos brilhantes de Pomfrey sua munição acabou. A mulher era autoritária, mas só estava protegendo. Gostava dele.

Hora de uma abordagem pacífica.

"--- Por favor..."

"--- Não, desculpe."

"--- Não vai me matar."

"--- Ouviu a Srta. Parkinson, não? Lamento, não posso."

Um barulho de uma porta sendo arrombada acabou com o início de uma discussão.

"--- Sr. Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? Acaba de arrombar a porta!"

"--- Madame Pomfrey, nós _tivemos _que apelar."

"--- Sr. Weasley, não se meta!"

Hermione assumiu a situação:

"--- Madame Pomfrey, não custará nada. Draco mesmo disse que está bem, não?"

Pomfrey se virou para examinar Draco, que foi pego no meio de um ataque de riso silencioso. Bárbara, a essa altura, já estava completamente acordada.

"--- Tudo bem. Dez minutos, nem um segundo a mais."

Um silêncio de vitória tomou o ar enquanto Pomfrey dava as costas orgulhosamente e ia para dentro.

"--- Vocês são mesmo uns malucos. Arrombar a porta? Só podia ser mesmo idéia de grifinório."

Harry virou-se para ele com um ar falsamente ofendido no rosto, enquanto Hermione ia consertar a porta. Pansy andou até ele com o rosto curioso. Ron encostou-se na parede e parecia não saber onde enfiava a cara.

"--- Para a sua informação, foi Pasifae que deu a idéia!"

No meio de suas manobras para tentar ver a menina, Pansy torceu o nariz. _Odiava _ser chamada pelo seu nome de batismo.

"--- Pansy!"

"--- Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas, _queridinho_. Posso pegar a neném?"

"--- Ah, pegar não. Pode _ver_."

"--- Pai possessivo."

Draco tirou o manto da menina. Bárbara olhava para ele com os olhos bem abertos.

"--- Nossa, que gracinha! É loira, vejam!" – Pansy se derretia por bebês.

"--- Ela teria que ter alguma cor de cabelo, não? – devolveu Hermione, que já consertara a porta e também cercava Draco e Bárbara.

Pansy pareceu ligeiramente ofendida por alguns instantes. Ron deixara a parede e também estava no grupinho.

"--- Que bonitinha!" – aparentemente Hermione também se derretia por bebês – "É linda!" – Harry e Draco abriram sorriso idênticos e enormes.

"--- Mas tem orelhas de abano, não?"

"--- Ron!" – ralhou alguém que parecia Hermione.

Ronald deu os ombros.

"--- Estou apenas dando minha opinião. Só estou dizendo que... ei, Harry, não me olhe assim!"

"--- Ron, fale baixo."

Pansy e Hermione se debruçaram mais ainda, quase fazendo sombra sobre a menina. Harry encarava Ron com os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente. Ron se encolheu um pouco, percebendo que mexera com o pai coruja errado. Draco deu um meio riso da cena.

"--- Merlin! Ela tem olhos violetas!"

"--- Na verdade, são meio verdes."

"--- Tanto faz, são violetas também. São muito bonitos!"

"--- Pois é. Nossa... olhos violetas significam que o bruxo tem muitos poderes." – Hermione parecia admirada.

"--- São raros, não?"

"--- São, mas..."

"--- Senhoritas, vocês estão muito em cima do bebê."

Madame Pomfrey voltara a sala, parecendo meio apreensiva e batendo um pé. Harry fechou a cara.

"--- Madame Pomfrey, ainda não deu dez minutos!"

"--- Eu sei, Sr. Potter. Acontece que uma outra pessoa que ver Bárbara."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio incrédulo.

"--- Mas quem..."

A pergunta de Draco morreu no meio da garganta. Quem havia acabado de entrar na enfermaria para ver Bárbara era ninguém menos do que Alvo Dumbledore.

* * *

Leu? Gostou? Então _review_! Eles me fazem trabalhar mais rápido e melhor!


	15. Apenas cale a boca

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Disclaimer: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, eu faria muitos slashers morrerem felizes quando colocasse um certo moreno na cama com um loiro, mas... infelizmente não me pertence. É da J.K.

N/A: Essa fic contém... como eu vou dizer isso... **macho se agarrando com outro macho. **Realizou? Então, se você não gosta, acha coisa do diabo e o inferno adiante, dê meia volta e se retire. Será melhor para nós dois...

N/A2: A presente autora tem muitos problemas de auto-estima. Se vocês não deixarem reviews, ela se deprime ainda mais e não escreve. Então, façamos um acordo? Pessoas que lêem CdN, _por favor_, deixem um review. Pode ser só _"Gostei, atualize rápido"_. Eu só quero saber se tem gente que gosta dessa minha amada aberração...

N/A3: **Essa fic não contém spoilers de Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. **Leia sem medo!

Capítulo 15:

Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria com sua usual calma. Draco arregalou os olhos, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo intrigado, Ron pareceu espantado, Hermione encarou o diretor com atenção e Pansy... bem, Pansy revirou os olhos discretamente, aborrecida com a interrupção.

Pomfrey mordia o lábio inferior numa clara demonstração de nervosismo. O diretor, porém, encarava a todos com toda a naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse um encontro social.

E ninguém ousava falar nada. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Ron começou a examinar atentamente os cordões dos sapatos.

Foi Hermione que entendeu primeiro:

"--- Ron!" – chamou de repente, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar, sobressaltando a todos – "Temos que fazer aquele trabalho de Aritmancia!"

"--- Mas, Hermione... eu não faço Aritmancia."

"--- Bem, você falou que ia me ajudar, não lembra?"

"--- Ajudar _você_?"

Ron, para variar, estava completamente perdido. Pansy começava a entender as coisas.

"--- Claro que sim! Você não lembra, Weasley?"

"--- Mas eu não faço..."

"--- Não importa, vá ajudar Granger, vamos, vamos" – ralhou Pansy, pegando Ron pelo braço e praticamente o arrastando para a saída, para onde Hermione já estava indo. Ouviu-se uma breve briga na ante-sala antes que alguém batesse a porta com força. Pomfrey também desapareceu do nada pouco depois de murmurar uma sentença com as palavras "Muito", "Trabalho" e "Urgente".

Foi quando Harry e Draco se viram sozinhos com Alvo Dumbledore, que exibia um sorriso tremendamente satisfeito. Andou alguns passos até chegar a borda da cama onde Draco estava. Bárbara começou a se remexer.

"--- Posso?" – indagou, estendendo os braços. Draco assentiu com a cabeça e passou o bebê para o diretor, que o segurou cuidadosamente e tirando a manta que havia deslizado um pouco, cobrindo parte do rosto da menina.

"--- Olhos violetas!" – exclamou, sorrindo ainda mais, se isso fosse possível – "Violetas e verdes. Que interessante. Grande poder misturado com grande lealdade ao que acredita... terá uma personalidade muito forte essa menina, sim, uma personalidade muito forte."

Draco sorriu aliviado e relaxou, o coração ligeiramente mais leve. Harry abria e fechava a boca repetidas vezes, mas não conseguia articular uma palavra.

"--- Já escolheram o nome?" – perguntou o diretor enquanto devolvia um bebê ligeiramente choroso aos braços do pai.

"--- Sim, Bárbara."

"--- Bárbara... sim, um nome muito interessante. Boa escolha."

De repente suas feições mudaram, tornando-se mais sérias.

"--- Suponho que queiram saber porque estou aqui."

Um silêncio se impôs no ar. Harry já havia desistido de falar.

"--- Acho que não gostariam muito de saber que Bárbara terá que ir embora de Hogwarts."

Draco arregalou os olhos. Harry deixou escapar um _"QUÊ?"_. Não, definitivamente eles não haviam gostado.

"--- Aqui não é seguro para ela. A muito custo temos mantido os estudantes longe daqui. Eles estão curiosíssimos, Sr. Malfoy, quanto ao motivo que fez o senhor desaparecer no meio da aula de Poções e estar na enfermaria desde então."

"--- Ora, mas..."

"--- _E_, além disso," – acrescentou Dumbledore, interrompendo Harry – " uma enfermaria não é o local mais seguro para Bárbara. Ela é _sua_ filha. Apenas pense como Voldemort gostaria de colocar as mãos nela."

Harry calou-se. Draco empalideceu sensivelmente.

"--- Ele... sabe?"

"--- Não." – disse Dumbledore com firmeza – " Não tenho qualquer razão para acreditar que o fato de você ter tido uma filha com Harry tenha chegado aos ouvidos dele. Além disso, ele possivelmente não desconfia que vocês dois tenham um envolvimento afetivo."

Fez uma pausa. Nenhum dos outros dois falou nada.

"--- Apesar disso, creio que precisaremos levar Bárbara para outro lugar."

"--- Largo Grimmauld?" – perguntou Harry.

"--- Sim. Já falei com Lupin, está tudo pronto."

"--- Mas... ela..."

"--- Sim, Sr. Malfoy?"

"--- Ela é muito pequena!" – exclamou, começando a sentir a apreensão habitual de alguém que vai ser separado de um filho.

"--- Eu sei" – assentiu Dumbledore – "É por isso mesmo que o senhor terá que ir com ela."

Naquele instante, a expressão "profundo silêncio" foi interpretada ao pé da letra.

"--- Creio que é a única forma. Como você mesmo disse, Bárbara é muito pequena, não suportaria o choque de ser separada dos pais tão cedo. Ademais, alguém teria que cuidar dela."

"--- Mas ainda faltam quinze dias para o final do semestre. Alguém poderia desconfiar se Draco desaparecesse do nada."

"--- Desculpas não faltariam nessa hora, Harry. E só faltam quinze dias, como você lembrou muito bem. Não precisa ficar preocupado com sua formatura, Sr. Malfoy; os exames já passaram. Esse tempo que o senhor perderá não fará diferença alguma."

Draco afundou ligeiramente na cama, suspirando alto. Naquele exato momento, formatura era a _última_ coisa que o preocupava. Bárbara fechou os olhinhos, já a meio caminho de adormecer.

"--- Bárbara e você irão embora amanhã..."

_"--- Amanhã?"_

"---... durante a madrugada. O ideal é chamar o mínimo de atenção possível." – fez uma pausa, observando as caras não muito felizes dos dois garotos – "Lamento, mas é necessário para a segurança dela. E sua também, Draco."

Para aquilo não havia contra-argumento, e ambos sabiam perfeitamente disso.

"--- Agora eu tenho que ir. Os deveres de diretor me aguardam. E vocês precisam conversar." – encerrou ele, despedindo-se e dando meia-volta na direção da porta. Draco sem coragem de desviar os olhos de Bárbara.

Um barulho de porta fechando informou a ele que o diretor se fora. Sentiu Harry abraçando-o forte contra si.

"--- Desculpa, desculpa e desculpa."

"--- Harry, o _quê_...?"

"--- Eu não consegui te defender para que você ficasse aqui."

"--- _Pára com isso_. Não foi sua culpa. Eu deveria saber que Bárbara e eu viramos possíveis alvos agora."

Harry enterrou o rosto no seu ombro.

"--- Tudo isso é culpa minha. Droga. Eu não queria que fosse assim."

"--- Isso _não_ é culpa sua, Harry. Além disso, eu sabia com quem estava me envolvendo."

"--- Sua vida está correndo risco, eu sei. Dumbledore falou que não, mas eu sei."

"--- Eu _não _estou correndo perigo. "

"--- Eu envolvi você nessa coisa toda. Se pelo menos não tivesse ficado tão bêbado naquela noite..."

"--- Harry..."

"--- Sim?"

"--- Por Merlin, cala essa boca."

Harry deu uma risadinha e abraçou Draco mais forte. O sonserino suspirou bem alto pela segunda vez naquele dia.

_" Maldição, esses quinze dias vão ser um inferno."_


	16. Sweetest Goodbye

Conseqüências daquela noite

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. _Merde._

N/A: Essa fic contém... como eu vou dizer isso... **macho se agarrando com outro macho. **Realizou? Então, se você não gosta, acha coisa do diabo e o inferno adiante, dê meia volta e se retire. Será melhor para nós dois...

N/A: O de sempre: Christine é uma criança deprimida que acha que sua vida não tem sentido nenhum. A única coisa que a mantém viva são os reviews de seus amados leitores. Se eles não deixam reviews, ela se atira da janela do apartamento e vocês nunca vão saber o final de CdN... just kidding. Meu mórbido humor não resistiu. Mas deixem reviews, tá? Eles me deixam feliz e me fazem trabalhar mais rápido...

Capítulo 16:

Tudo havia passado muito depressa.

A aula de Poções. O que era um simples enjôo se transformou numa dor de proporções imensas. Em segundos.

Ele se lembrava vagamente de uma explosão. De alguém, provavelmente Harry, o carregando. Da enfermaria. Daquele cheiro terrível. E depois, a escuridão.

E, então, Bárbara. Ele não esperava que fosse tão pequena. Ele não esperava que dormisse tanto. Ele não esperava que mamasse tanto. Ele não esperava... ele não esperava muita coisa.

E elas haviam acontecido.

Draco estava sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria, esperando passar aqueles que seriam seus últimos minutos em Hogwarts. Haviam conseguido tirar suas coisas da masmorra sem chamar muita atenção. O malão, com roupas, materiais e livros estavam encostadas no lado da cama. As coisinhas de Bárbara também estavam lá, numa bolsinha.

E, nos seus braços, sua filha. Estava semi-adormecida, os olhinhos violetas e verdes abrindo e fechando, preguiçosos para manter-se abertos.

Com apenas alguns dias naquele mundo, já teria que fugir. Já estava em risco. Draco apenas esperava que aquilo não durasse para sempre.

Seria demais para ele. E para _ela_ também.

Ouviu uma porta se abrindo e um suave barulho de sapatos. Um pigarrear que ele conhecia. Pelo visto, os minutos que ele pedira a Pomfrey haviam se acabado.

"- Sr. Malfoy?" – hesitou alguns instantes antes de se virar.

"- Está na hora?"

"- Quase. Antes, alguém quer vê-lo. Pode entrar." – chamou, referindo-se a outra pessoa que estava do lado de fora. Um garoto com uma capa por cima do pijama entrou.

Draco não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha. Ele era mesmo _incrível._

"- Vou deixá-los sozinhos. Por alguns minutos" – acrescentou Pomfrey, franzindo as sobrancelhas de forma não muito amigável, pouco antes de sair pelo mesmo lugar que entrara, fechando a porta.

Bárbara bocejou.

Harry adiantou-se uns passos. Draco levantou-se, dando a volta na cama e chegando mais perto dele.

"- Por que veio?" – perguntou o sonserino, os olhos prateados relampejando.

"- Eu precisava... sabe... me despedir." – murmurou o outro, quase como num pedido de desculpas. Draco relaxou a expressão e deu um meio sorriso.

"- Pensei que já que tivéssemos feito isso, oras! De noi... "

"- Draco, você começou a chorar."

O loiro desviou o olhar, corando.

"- Bem, eu... eu..."

"- Eu sei."

De repente as palavras pareceram que sumiram. Draco continuava vermelho. Harry adiantou-se e levou a mão ao rosto do outro, fazendo uma leve carícia.

"- Eu sei. Eu também tive... tive vontade de chorar." – confessou – " Mas... olha, é pouco tempo. Daqui a quinze dias vamos estar..."

"- Eu sei disso. É que... eu ando muito sensível, droga."

Harry deu uma risadinha e aproximou-se ainda mais.

"- Você nem chorou tanto assim."

"- Eu fiquei com o rosto vermelho."

"- Não ficou, Draco."

"- Eu sei que fiquei."

Harry viu que não valia a pena começar uma discussão. Abraçou-o, tomando cuidado com o bebê.

"- Vai ser pouco tempo. 15 dias passam depressa."

Draco apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro, lágrimas teimosas tentando cair.

"- Para você, talvez. Para mim, vai ser ..."

_"- Hum, hum."_

Madame Pomfrey voltara. Estava agasalhada e parecia com um pouco de pressa. Os garotos se separaram. Bárbara começou a abrir os olhinhos.

"- Sr. Malfoy, vamos. O trem está pronto."

A respiração de Draco foi profunda e irregular. Estava claramente nervoso. Harry acariciou rapidamente a testa da filha, e depois encarou Draco. Beijou-o suavemente, lábios encostando-se apenas por alguns instantes.

"- Não vou dizer adeus, porque isso não é uma despedida."

Draco engoliu em seco.

"- Não é?" – insistiu Harry.

"- É. Eu sei que não é."

Mas suas palavras não foram o reflexo do que realmente sentia. Madame Pomfrey fez um feitiço de levitação nas malas, aguardando.

Draco finalmente desviou o olhar e foi para a porta, deixando um Harry plantado na enfermaria. Ele não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Isso apenas tornaria as coisas mais complicadas. Com passos apressados, chegou rápido no corredor. Ele não viu quando Harry sentou-se numa cama e encarou o teto, sem realmente olhá-lo, um sentimento de saudade antecipado crescendo rápido no peito, junto com outro, mais forte e confortante.

Se aquilo não era amor, ele não sabia o que era.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer das esmeraldas.

* * *

"- Aqui estamos, Sr. Malfoy."

Pomfrey ajudou a colocar as malas na cabine, encarando Draco com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. Aquilo estava começando a incomodar.

"- Pronto. Agora..."

"- Madame Pomfrey?"

"- Sim?"

"- Por que está me olhando assim?"

A enfermeira observou cuidadosamente o jovem pai. Piscou nervosamente.

"- Nada que importe."

"- _Eu_ me importo."

Silêncio. Bárbara remexeu-se nervosamente nos braços de Draco.

"- Bem... eu não queria me intrometer, mas..." – tomou coragem – "Eu ando observando você muito, _Draco._ E, agora, sei que há alguma coisa que o incomoda profundamente."

Pausa.

"- Eu apenas acho que... não deve temer. No final, tudo dá certo. Mesmo que não seja da forma como planejamos." – encarou Draco de uma forma curiosa, quase maternal – " Bem, agora tenho que ir. O trem já está para partir. Boa noite."

E se foi, os sapatos fazendo um suave ruído no silêncio do trem. Draco virou-se para a janela e deixou seu olhar se perder na noite.

Por mais que quisesse, as palavras de Pomfrey não haviam deixado-o mais tranqüilo. Ao contrário: ele estava cada vez mais apreensivo.

Ele estava com uma intuição de algo ruim estava para acontecer. Sua intuição nunca havia errado.

Ele rezava para que fosse a primeira vez.

* * *

O relógio da estação de King´s Cross batia 13:00 quando Draco chegou. Estava completamente deserta, com exceção de um homem com vestes remendadas que consultava o relógio a intervalos regulares.

Remus Lupin.

Os olhos do ex-professor percorriam toda a extensão do trem que havia acabado de parar, esperando que um estudante sonserino, ou melhor, um _ex-estudante sonserino_, descesse com um bebê no colo. O sonserino era no caso Draco Malfoy, e o bebê que ele carregava era sua filha com ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

Se Dumbledore não tivesse um com um ar incomum de seriedade quando comunicara a Lupin que Draco se refugiaria em Largo Grimmauld, ele teria julgado que era tudo uma piada típica do senso de humor estranho do diretor. Mas, infelizmente, os tempos não estavam para piada.

Lupin ainda não entendia como é que duas pessoas tão opostas como Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tivessem se aproximado _a_ _ponto_ de fazerem um filho. E, o que era mais intrigante, em tão pouco tempo.

Ele não era de perguntar sobre a vida alheia. Mas tinha que confessar que estava curioso sobre isso. _Bem curioso._

Seus pensamentos vagueavam um pouco, mas ele percebeu imediatamente quando um garoto loiro um pouco desajeitado, com uma bolsinha pendurada no ombro e com um embrulho nos braços desembarcou na estação parecendo ligeiramente perdido.

Lupin mais do que depressa foi até ele.

"- Draco" – cumprimentou, com um aceno de cabeça. O garoto pareceu surpreso com a polidez. Também não sabia exatamente como tratá-lo.

"- Profe..., digo..."

"- Pode me chamar de Lupin." – apressou-se. – "- Suas coisas estão no trem?"

"- Sim... elas estão na primeira cabine à direita. Mas eu..."

"- Não se incomode, eu vou buscá-las. Não deve se esforçar" – acrescentou, já subindo no trem.

Draco estava espantado. Seu ex-professor, o homem que ele havia falado mal pelas costas, e até mesmo abertamente, durante um ano inteiro, estava o tratando com educação, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele esperava algum tipo de frieza, mas... fora absolutamente normal.

Surpreendente.

Bárbara começou a choramingar no seu colo, incomodada com a claridade. Enquanto cobria seu rostinho, Draco começou a lembrar-se o motivo pelo qual estava ali. Não conseguiu evitar de pensar que era uma espécie de exílio. E a sensação de apreensão voltou.

"_Droga, pare com isso. É apenas uma maldita intuição errada."_

No momento em que Lupin saia do trem com seu malão flutuando atrás, resolveu enterrar o pensamento de que suas intuições nunca estavam erradas. Lembrar da frase de Pomfrey era melhor:

_"No final, tudo dá certo. Mesmo que não seja da forma como planejamos."_

Mas algo lhe dizia que ia acontecer muita coisa antes do final.


	17. A New Day

Consequências daquela noite

By Christine Annette Waters

N/A: Eu sei que demorei. Desculpa. Desculpa. Mil desculpas mesmo. Acontece que um gigantesco bloqueio se juntou com o adorável fato de eu estar tendo aulas nas férias... (xinga professores) C'est la vie.

**Capítulo 17**

O tempo custava a passar naquela casa.

A Sra. Weasley estava o ajudando bastante com Bárbara, ensinando-o algumas coisas que ele sequer imaginava - como o fato que ele jamais deveria colocar o bebê para dormir de bruços, para que ela não se sufocasse com um eventual vômito - e outras coisas, pequenos detalhes, que apenas uma mãe dedicada de sete crianças poderia saber tão bem. Às vezes Draco se sentia um perfeito idiota em pensar que a mulher que tirara tanto sarro em seus tempos de Hogwarts agora o estava ajudando tanto sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca.

Lupin era uma companhia ausente. Draco quase nunca o via – quando o avistava, era quase sempre de relance -, mas às vezes o surpreendia lendo algum livro grosso tirado de uma das estantes, sentado numa poltrona ou numa cadeira. Mas quase nunca estava relaxado. Draco não sabia ao certo o que ele fazia, mas sabia que ele se esforçava até a alma. Ele também sabia que havia subestimado muito o ex-professor. Havia julgado-o somente pelas suas vestes esfarrapadas.

E havia, claro, a Sra. Black – depois de apenas cinco minutos de convivência, Draco já a detestava cordialmente. Quando algum infeliz a acordava – e na maioria das vezes era uma estranha mulher de cabelo rosa chamada _Ninfadora_ -, ela se punha a gritar insultos para todos que tivessem a péssima idéia de passar por ali. Certa vez, Draco estava com Bárbara no colo naquele corredor quando a mulher de cabelo rosa tropeçou e acordou o quadro. Para piorar as coisas, a menina, que até então dormira placidamente, acordou e começou a chorar, assustada.

Desde então, ele tomava muito cuidado em evitar aquele corredor.

Tirando a Sra. Weasley, Lupin e as eventuais pessoas que iam a Grimmauld Place para longas reuniões na cozinha, em boa parte do tempo Draco não tinha qualquer companhia a não ser a filha, e se sentia absolutamente sozinho. À noite, deitado na sua cama, via o bebê dormir tranqüilamente no berço, sem qualquer preocupação. Tão diferente dele. Tão parecida com Harry.

Toda vez que encarava os belos olhos da filha, ele lembrava-se da distância que o separava do outro. Pensava melancólico que apenas há poucos dias a distância que separava suas camas era facilmente vencida em minutos. Agora, era enorme. Saber que agora os dois estavam separados, _definitivamente_ separados pela distância, só o deprimia ainda mais. Consolava-se pensando que, em poucos dias, eles estariam juntos de novo.

Ele realmente esperava isso.

* * *

Já haviam se passado os dias áureos que Bárbara era apenas um comportado bebê que apenas dormia e choramingava eventualmente. Com quase quinze dias de vida, ela começara a acordar Draco todas as noites, sempre na mesma hora, mas com razões variadas – algumas vezes queria mamar, outras queria apenas se aconchegar nos braços do pai. O lado ruim disso é que Draco não conseguia dormir depois de ser acordado de modo tão abrupto. Depois de alguns dias já estava com profundas olheiras.

Não adiantava ficar na cama se revirando; seu pensamento se voltava rápido para Harry. Portanto, ele costumava dar passeios noturnos pela casa. Tinha esperanças que andar trouxesse seu sono de volta.

Mas nunca trazia. O resultado é que Draco acabava começando a manhã na cozinha, entediado, tomando um copo de leite. Isso quando Bárbara não chorava de novo, fazendo que ele corresse como um desesperado pela casa.

Mas, naquela noite em especial, Bárbara dormiu como um anjo depois que o pai, meio tonto de sono, colocou-a de volta no berço. Draco se sentou de volta na cama e considerou seriamente tentar dormir de novo, mas sabia muito bem quais pensamentos iriam assombrá-lo. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, preparando-se mentalmente para mais uma noite solitária.

Quando chegou no corredor que levava à cozinha, percebeu imediatamente que não estava sozinho. Ouviu vozes vindas daquele ambiente, sons de uma conversa. Ouviu Lupin falando e, em seguida, entreouviu palavras que não o agradaram nem um pouco. Decidiu entrar, empurrando a porta com pouca sutileza.

Seu ex-professor de DCAT estava em pé, junto com um homem negro que Draco não reconheceu. Os dois se viraram para ele no instante que ele entrou. Pela atmosfera do ambiente, não havia acontecido nada de bom.

O homem negro olhou interrogativamente para Lupin. Parecia cansado.

"--- Draco..." – a voz grave do licantropo não deixava dúvidas de que algo estava errado – "Aconteceu."

O mais jovem olhou do homem desconhecido para Lupin e dele de volta para o outro homem, não entendendo.

"--- Como assim, acont..."

"--- Voldemort reuniu todos seus comensais e invadiu Hogwarts." – disse o negro de uma só vez. Draco sentiu como se de repente virassem um balde de gelo no seu estômago.

"--- Ele invadiu?" – conseguiu murmurar em voz fraca, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

"--- Sim." – confirmou Lupin – "Mas Hogwarts não foi pega de surpresa, estava em estado de alerta há dias." – o homem negro respirou fundo.

"--- Mas... quer dizer... o que hou..."

"--- Não houve muitas baixas" – apressou-se a informar Shacklebolt. Lupin trocou um breve olhar com ele antes de complementar a fala do outro:

"--- Harry o derrotou, Draco. A guerra acabou. Mas ele está..."

"---... ferido" – disse o auror, ansioso, antes que Lupin pudesse completar – "Muito esforço. Muito sangue perdido. Sem contar a magia negra."

Draco se encostou na parede, em choque.

_Harry está ferido. _

Levantou os olhos prateados.

"--- Ele está muito mal?"

Houve um instante pesado de hesitação.

"--- Ele não acorda. Não importa o que os curandeiros façam." – respondeu Shacklebolt simplesmente. Draco deslizou da parede para o chão.

No andar de cima, Bárbara dormia.

* * *

Foi um dia no inferno até que a cabeça de Albus Dumbledore aparecesse na lareira informando que Harry havia acordado.

"--- Foi surpreendente" – contou o diretor, parecendo genuinamente admirado – "Ele acordou de repente. Os curandeiros não davam muitas esperanças."

Ajoelhado no tapete da sala, Draco praticamente bebia cada palavra. Alívio era pouco para descrever o que ele estava sentindo.

"--- Mas e a magia negra? Conhecendo o adversário de Harry, deve ter sido uma quantidade colossal." – comentou Lupin, do lado do loiro. Dumbledore assentiu gravemente.

"--- A onda de fúria dele quando percebeu que seria derrotado fez com que muitos fossem derrubados. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça..." – olhou para Draco por cima dos olhos de meia lua – "... ele me pediu para tranqüilizar o noivo dele, que certamente estaria muito nervoso."

Draco saiu de repente do estado de torpor que se encontrava. _Noivo?_

"--- Eu não sabia que o relacionamento de vocês estava num nível tão sério" – comentou Lupin, surpreso.

"--- Nem eu" – conseguiu balbuciar Draco em resposta. Dumbledore olhava a cena parecendo se divertir.

"--- Os medi-bruxos disseram que ele poderá voltar para Grimmauld Place amanhã mesmo. Já comentei com Molly enquanto ela estava o visitando... vocês poderiam fazer algo para recebê-lo." – fez uma pausa antes de concluir – "Tenho certeza que você e sua filha estão muito ansiosos por isso, Draco."

Ele concordou com um aceno vago de cabeça, ainda pasmo. Dumbledore se despediu e desapareceu no fogo.

Agora era só esperar.


	18. Blinding Lights

Consequências daquela noite

By Christine Annette Waters

N/A: Rápido, não? Pelo menos para os meus padrões, foi...

N/A2: Nesse capítulo, a classificação sobre ligeiramente. Uma action entre os meninos. Eles merecem! XD

**Capítulo 18**

Alguém gritou bem alto quando ele entrou. Harry achou que devia ser Luna, mas não teve certeza, porque no segundo seguinte ele se viu cercado por uma multidão de pessoas que foram falar com ele, dar palmadinhas nas suas costas, parabenizá-lo, agradecê-lo. Houve até uma proposta de jogá-lo para o alto aos gritos de "Potter é nosso rei!", feita, é claro, pelos Gêmeos Weasley, mas a Sra. Weasley apareceu depressa e acabou com a brincadeira.

Apesar de estar cansado, ele não reclamou em nenhum momento. Mas quando Lisa Turpin o parou para agradecê-lo por ter salvado seu irmãozinho menor de ter sido esmagado por uma tora de madeira que caíra do telhado, ele já estava exausto. Juntamente a isso, uma preocupação começava a crescer dentro dele – já vira muitas pessoas, mas não a que mais procurava desde que pisara em Grimmauld Place.

Depois que a conversa com Lisa acabou, se viu obrigado a desviar de Padma Patil para conseguir chegar até Lupin. Estava junto com Tonks, que hoje exibia cabelos roxos e compridos.

"- Oi, Harry!" – cumprimentou ela, parecendo bem animada. Lupin fez um aceno discreto.

"- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer discursos sobre a sua bravura. Sei que você já está irritado de tanto ouvi-los." – Harry deu um sorriso aliviado.

"- Obrigado. Escuta, você viu o..."

"- Draco?" – completou ele – "Não. Eu acho que não. Não o vejo desde pouco antes do começo da festa."

"- Eu o vi." – afirmou Tonks depois de dois goles de cerveja amanteigada. Tomou outro gole antes de continuar – "Ele estava bem aqui, com Molly, quando ouviu a menina chorar. Como chora aquela criança!" – fez uma pausa para rir; Harry pensou se não estaria um pouco bêbada – "Bem, o fato é que ele subiu. Depois as pessoas começaram a chegar, e, pouco depois, você apareceu."

"- Ele está lá em cima?"

Tonks confirmou com a cabeça. Lupin olhava para ela parecendo prestes a cair na risada.

"- Está sim. Harry, é verdade que a Bárbara é sua..."

Mas ele já estava subindo as escadas.

* * *

Draco não sabia porque ela estava chorando tanto.

Já considerara todas as hipóteses, desde fralda suja até cólicas. No final, acabara tendo que aceitar a hipótese que ela devia ter se assustado com a forma de uma sombra.

Crianças pequenas definitivamente se assustam muito fácil.

Ela estava chorando sem parar fazia quase meia hora quando os soluços começaram a diminuir, dando lugar a choramingos e, por fim, ela dormiu como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Draco encarou a filha, abismado, sem entender nada.

Por via das dúvidas, continuou a niná-la por mais alguns minutos. Estava fazendo uma promessa mental que nunca mais teria filhos tão emotivos e inconstantes como Bárbara quando ouviu a porta ranger e uma voz familiar, mas não ouvida há quase vinte dias, ressoar:

"- Você realmente leva jeito para cuidar de crianças, Draco."

O tempo parou por um instante.

Em circunstâncias normais, sua reação seria imediatamente largar tudo o que estava fazendo e correr para os braços dele, mas aquela não era uma situação normal; estava com Bárbara no colo. Portanto, não se mexeu – ou melhor, não conseguiu se mexer.

Teria ficado assim por um longo tempo se Harry não tivesse vindo até ele e o abraçado pelas costas. Ele sentiu a respiração quente do ex-grifinório no seu pescoço; a vontade de colocar Bárbara no berço começou a crescer.

"- Eu posso segurá-la?" – era um pedido quase tímido. Draco escorregou de seus braços e passou-o o bebê com o maior cuidado que conseguiu. Harry a recebeu com igual cuidado e a segurou de forma que pudesse ver bem o seu rostinho.

Foi quando Draco percebeu o quanto eles eram parecidos.

Ela ficou pouco tempo no colo do pai que não via há tempos. Logo depois, Harry colocou o bebê de volta no berço. Ficou algum tempo observando-a dormir e respirar calmamente. E foi então que ele se virou para Draco.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos. Quando o loiro começava a tremer nas bases, Harry o puxou e o beijou.

Era como se jamais tivessem se separado de forma tão abrupta. Não havia qualquer frieza provocada pela distância; na verdade, era como se o fogo não tivesse só sido preservado como havia crescido de intensidade. Draco estava tão inebriado que mal percebia que Harry o estava empurrando de forma sutil – só percebeu o movimento quando a parte de trás dos seus joelhos se chocaram contra a cama e ele caiu nela.

Harry não perdeu tempo. Puxou as cortinas correndo, arrebentando algumas argolas na pressa, e fez um gesto com a varinha para fechar a porta antes de ir para os braços do outro.

A certa altura do campeonato, Draco se perguntava se não acabaria morrendo por falta de ar. O moreno simplesmente não parava de beijá-lo e passar a mão em todos os lugares que conseguia – parecia que estava cobrando os vinte dias de separação.

Draco pessoalmente achava aquilo ótimo.

Ele já estava a meio caminho de tirar seu suéter quando se lembrou. Parou o beijo de forma brusca. Harry, já sem as vestes, pareceu confuso e frustrado.

"- O que..."

"- A festa lá embaixo!" - Harry pareceu refletir a respeito por alguns segundos.

"- Não vamos, oras." – e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois de uns instantes, Draco, usando toda a resistência que ainda tinha, empurrou de novo.

"- Draco!" – exclamou ele.

"- A festa é para você!" – dessa vez Harry não gastou preciosos segundos para pensar.

"- Eu não pedi." – e recomeçou a tirar o suéter do outro. Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada decente para responder. Quando terminou de tirar a parte de cima da sua roupa, Harry se dedicou ao seu pescoço, beijando e dando leves mordidas.

E foi aí que Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada decente mesmo.

"- E, ficar aqui é melhor..." – começou a concluir ele, entre uma mordida a outra – "porque não há ninguém para fazer discursos sobre o meu heroísmo." – deslizou a mão até os quadris do outro.

Draco tinha que concordar plenamente.

* * *

"- Ron..." – ele levantou a cabeça do colo da namorada.

"- Ahn?"

"- Você não viu o Harry?" – ele voltou a deixar a cabeça cair.

"- Não. Só bem no início, quando ele chegou. Porquê?"

Hermione esperou Pansy, que ria escandalosamente, passar com um Blaise Zabini particularmente feliz, para responder.

"- Nada, só estou querendo saber onde ele está."

Ron pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

"- Ron?" – ele não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça; apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"- Sim?"

"- Você podia subir e ver se ele está com Draco." – sugeriu ela.

Ron murmurou algo indecifrável e não se mexeu. Hermione lhe deu um cutucão.

"- Ei!"

"- Ron, por favor!"

Ele olhou para ela, aborrecido, e amaldiçoou todas as suas técnicas de persuasão. Levantou-se e já dera alguns passos em direção à escada quando ela o chamou de novo.

"- Ron..."

"- Sim?"

"- Bate na porta antes de entrar." – sugeriu ela, séria.

* * *

Esperem! Ainda falta o epílogo :D 


	19. Epílogo

Consequências daquela noite

By Christine Annette Waters

N/A: Pois é. Acaba aqui. Leia "Considerações Finais".

N/A2: A música é Miracle Drug, do U2. Porque eu devia uma homenagem a eles.

**Epílogo**

_Eu sou você e você é meu  
E o tempo... desaparecerá_

_Sete anos depois_

As estações haviam passado. Folhas haviam caído de árvores, bosques se encheram de flores, neve cobriu as casas, o sol brilhou intensamente no céu.

E ela crescia. Seus cabelos loiros não escureceram nem um tom, e seus olhos continuavam belos como no dia em que nasceu.

Não tinha muitas amigas; passava os dias desenhando paisagens. Morros, campos, jardins. Os desenhos não eram uma obra-prima – ela sabia disso. E continuava.

Era uma menina quieta em todos os sentidos. Não sorria muito, mas, quando o fazia, parecia que iluminava o ambiente ao seu redor.

Mas, naquele dia, não foi assim. Bárbara chegou e subiu quase correndo para o quarto. Da sala, Draco se esticou na cadeira e franziu a testa, intrigado. Cinco segundos depois, ela desceu à toda carregando papel e canetas.

Passou toda a tarde sentada numa cadeira grande demais para a sua pequena altura, espalhando arte abstrata pela mesa. Mas estava estranha.

Perto da hora do jantar, ela largou a caneta vermelha de repente. Saltou da cadeira e foi até Draco, puxando sua camisa para chamá-lo.

"- Pai?"

Ocupado em pegar uma pasta no fundo de uma instante, ele não viu os olhos levemente avermelhados. Mas ouviu a voz embargada. Virou-se com quatro pastas nas mãos, alarmado.

"- Sim?"

"- Eu sou adotada?"

A surpresa pela pergunta fez com que todas as pastas caíssem no chão. Draco mal percebeu.

"- O quê?"

A menina rompeu em lágrimas e abraçou a pai pela cintura.

"- Foi a Madison que disse!"

Perdido, Draco a fez sentar no sofá e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto pálido.

"- Quem é Madison?"

"- Madison Granger-Weasley" – explicou Bárbara entre soluços – "A mãe dela está com um bebê dentro da barriga. E ela falou que só mamães podem ficar com bebês na barriga." – levantou os olhos – "Então, se eu tenho dois papais, só posso ser adotada." – outro soluço.

Draco olhou nervoso para os lados, pensando numa forma de explicar aquilo. Respirou fundo e começou.

"- O que a Madison falou não é verdade."

Ela encarou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"- Ela está mentindo?"

"- Não, querida, não é mentindo. Ela apenas não sabe direito das coisas."

Bárbara fungou.

"- Mas... eu sou adotada?"

"- Não, você não é."

"- Mas eu não tenho uma mamãe que me gerou. Tenho?"

Draco engoliu em seco.

"- Não... na verdade, papais também podem ficar com bebês na barriga."

Ela encarou-o, desconfiada.

"- Verdade?"

"- Verdade."

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

"- Eu fiquei na barriga de quem?"

Draco teve vontade de rir.

"- Minha."

"- Então você foi a minha mamãe" – raciocinou Bárbara. Draco ruborizou.

"- De certa forma..."

Ela parecia encantada. Passou a mão no rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

"- Eu lembro que a tia Pansy explicou para mim e Matt que o papai coloca a sementinha na barriga da mamãe, aí o bebê cresce e, quando fica forte, pode sair." – disse ela, pensativa. Fez uma pausa. "- Mas como o papai coloca a sementinha na mamãe?"

Draco olhou para o teto por algum tempo antes de responder.

"- Bem, os adultos... os adultos sabem, filha."

"- É coisa de adultos?"

"- Isso."

Bárbara não pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta. Depois de alguns segundos, não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade:

"- Como foi que papai colocou a sementinha em você?" – perguntou, inocente.

Draco foi salvo da necessidade de responder pela chegada tempestuosa do marido pela lareira.

* * *

Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Sete anos de casados o haviam ensinado que havia sinais absolutamente claros que Draco estava escondendo alguma coisa.

O mais claro deles era, sem dúvida, que ele parecia desconfortável e tenso quando ficavam juntos. Era necessária muita conversa, beijos e agrados para que ele dissesse o que estava acontecendo; na maioria das vezes, eram coisas ridículas. Mesmo após tantos anos, Draco continuava a ser uma pessoa muito fechada.

Com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele, ele contava o que acontecera poucas horas antes. Harry se esforçava para não rir.

"- Ela perguntou como os bebês são feitos, então?"

"- Não..." – corrigiu Draco – "... ela perguntou como foi que você colocou a sementinha em mim."

Harry deu uma risada.

"- E o que você respondeu?"

"- Nada. Você desabou na minha frente no segundo seguinte!" – Harry fechou a cara.

"- Foi apenas um erro de cálculo." – Draco revirou os olhos ceticamente.

"- Sei..."

Harry achou que era melhor mudar de assunto.

"- Então foi por isso que ele me perguntou depois do jantar se ela podia ter um irmãozinho?"

Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos e o encarou, surpreso.

"- Ela perguntou isso?" – Harry assentiu com a cabeça – "O que você respondeu?"

"- Que iria falar com você". – respondeu ele em voz baixa. Draco ficou em silêncio.

Depois que Bárbara cresceu mais um pouco, ele começara a pensar seriamente em ter mais um filho com Draco, ou até dois. Mas depois de pesquisar um pouco, veio o balde de água fria; só ela ter nascido perfeita já era quase inacreditável. As chances dela de ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha eram praticamente nulas, segundo vários livros velhos e empoeirados que Harry desencavara de inúmeras estantes. Acabara se conformando com a idéia que ela seria mesmo sua única filha.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

"- Eu preciso contar uma coisa."

Harry o encarou. Draco não esperou resposta:

"- Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza. É melhor que..."

"- Diga..." – pediu Harry, curioso. Draco olhou para a parede.

"- Pode ser só paranóia minha, sabe." – olhou para o teto – "Mas andam acontecendo coisas estranhas."

"- Como..."

Draco respirou fundo.

"- Semana passada, eu passei mal. E pouco depois, eu... vomitei."

"- Você está doente e não me..."

"- Então, há uns três dias, eu quase desmaiei." – prosseguiu ele, como se não tivesse ouvido Harry reclamar – "E estava muito enjoado. E comecei a me lembrar de algumas coisas que aconteceram e pensei na possibilidade de estar... você sabe." – pausa de alguns segundos – "De novo."

Harry arregalou os olhos. Draco não conseguiu evitar um risinho antes de continuar:

"- Eu fui ao St. Mungus hoje. Mas como você pediu para que eu voltasse para casa antes do almoço, não pude saber com certeza se..." – não terminou a sentença. Harry grudou os lábios ao seus, e, quando se separaram, ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

"- Você tem certeza?"

"- Certeza absoluta, não. Não consegui fazer o exame."

"- O que você _acha_?"

Ele encarou por alguns segundos os olhos verdes brilhantes antes de responder.

"- Eu _acho_ que sim." – Harry deu outro grande sorriso e o beijou na testa.

"- Vamos contar à Bárbara?"

"- Amanhã, ela está dormindo! E... porque você está me olhando assim?" – Harry piscou inocentemente.

"- Nada, só estava pensando em perguntar de quanto tempo você está." – Draco o olhou desconfiado.

"- Não sei, já falei."

"- Então, pode ter sido naquele dia em cima da pia do banheiro?"

Draco ruborizou intensamente.

"- Talvez."

"- Estou ficando bom em fazer filhas em você em banheiros." – comentou ele.

"- Não necessariamente _filhas_. Pode ser menino dessa vez." – Harry tirou alguns fios de cabelo da seu rosto.

"- Pode ser."

"- Você quer outra menina?"

Harry levantou sua camisa e acariciou suavemente sua barriga com os dedos. Draco estremeceu.

"- Ficarei feliz se for saudável. E vou amar exatamente da mesma forma."

E ele sabia que era verdade.

* * *

Era de noite quando ela entrou no quarto dos pais. Como em muitas outras noites, subiu na cama e se aconchegou no meio deles. Nunca contaria que fazia isso a ninguém; não era mais bebê para dormir junto com seus papais.

Mas que era bom, era.

Ela sabia que tinha algo diferente. Talvez fosse pelo leve sorriso de um deles. Ela sabia que estavam felizes.

Quando acordassem, seria sábado. Poderia até convencê-los a fazer um irmãozinho para ela. Ou uma irmãzinha. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu, sorridente.

O dia seguinte seria muito, muito bom.


	20. Considerações Finais

Pensei em dizer muitas coisas, mas acabaria sempre chegando ao mesmo ponto.

Portanto, vou ser curta.

Acaba aqui, pessoal. Até pensei em fazer uma continuação, mas minha vida anda meio complicada. Acabaria me irritando e irritando a outras pessoas também. E, além disso, acho que CdN deve se encerrar aqui. Realmente.

Gostaria de agradecer à todos que deixaram reviews e gastaram algum tempinho de seu precioso tempo para ler essa fic. Acreditem, eu não estaria escrevendo essas considerações finais se não fossem vocês. Muito, mas muito obrigada.

Bem, acho que só. Sejam felizes. Leiam minhas outras fics – ou não :P -, deixem reviews, amem, odeiem, vivam. Porque, no final, é isso que importa.

Se minha nota estiver meio piegas, me perdoem, é que eu estou quase chorando aqui. Sério.

_C._

**Em 24/02/06**.


End file.
